STAND BY YOUR MAN
by snoochie76
Summary: This is my take on Judy’s rape if she was in a relationship with Tom I love those two together I AM SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER MIX UP I AM OFF BY 1 CHAPTER NUMBER BUT THE STORY IS NOT AFFECTED IT IS MISSING NOTHING IN TERMS OF THE STORYLINE
1. Chapter 1

**STAND BY YOUR MAN**

_Summary : this is my take on Judy's rape if she was in a relationship with Tom I love those two together_

NOTE: I HAVE NO OWNERSHIP TO THESE CHARACTERS, OR 21JS I AM JUST A DIEHARD FAN OF 21JS AND JUDY & TOM

This is my very first fan fic please be responsive but gentle :)

wow Capt. Look at Judy she is absolutely beaming up on that stage. Tom knows that he can't be too out there about his feelings for the secret love of his life the new Det. Judy Hoffs. Wow I cant wait until we celebrate in my own special way tonight he thinks to himself. Considering he zones out of her Det. ceremony he didn't even realize that everyone else was cheering and applauding the end of the service, so he quickly jumped to his feet along side of Doug and Fuller.

_The chapel the next day_

Good morning Doug, Judy exclaims as she seems to appear out of nowhere while he and tom are arguing about the amount of time Harry spends in rehab. Tom didn't want to seem to eager to speak considering he just left her place 3hrs before hand. Before Doug even has a chance to respond completely, Fuller bellows through the chapel JUDY & TOM !!!!! GET IN HERE!!!! Judy almost jumps out of skin and Tom is too tense to look her way. Good morning Capt. Judy says as she and Tom sit at his desk. Look I am not in a good mood the one thing I don't want to hear about this early in the a.m is college kids , med students no less blowing there brains away on coke! Wow that's scary I wouldn't want to be there patient jokes Tom as Fuller rolls his eyes in disgust. Look here jokester you are going in as a janitor on campus that way you can have access to all rooms as well as supplies I want to know how they are making it. That's if they are making it points out Judy, good point states Fuller That's why you Judy are the newest med student on campus. Get in tight will this guy Evan Roberts, he is very close friends with the group that we believe is supplying the student body. No problem for the new Det. Tom points out Judy in return winks at her new love while Fuller is rambling on and on her being the apple of his eye. Well That's all for know you two go in tomorrow morning the sooner we crack this the better. Now get going you two.

Judy's apt. that night

I think we need to take a break tonight don't you? Judy asked Tom I don't wanna and you can't make me Tom joked while tickling Judy on her sofa. Stop it I am serious you and I need to get our heads right for this case and the last thing I need is bags under my eyes when I try to get in with Evan Roberts. Hey hold it I am glad that I get to be so close to you on this case but how close do you plan on getting with this Evan guy? Down boy I am going to do what needs to be done to get to center of this drug ring. To a certain extent right Judy? Of course calm down those green eyed monsters of yours, and go home before I change my mind cutie! She walks tom to the door and kisses him goodnight, I will see you on campus in the morning he says to her as he pins her against the wall by her door the sexual tension between them is so intense that she uses all of willpower to kiss him and That's all. GOODNIGHT TOM! GO HOME YOU CAN LIVE ONE NIGHT WITHOUT "IT"!!!! well if That's the way you want it I guess I gotta go he says sexily as he opens the door. Judy blows him one more kiss as she closes the door. He is a nut but he's my nut she says to herself as she climbs in the bed to tries to get a good night sleep her first one since they have been together. My first case as Det . Starts tomorrow and damn I am ready.


	2. Chapter 2

_STAND BY YOUR MAN PART 2_

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FAN FIC PLEASE BE GENTLE :-)

_Tuesday morning Judy's place_

"Hurry up Jude good grief what is taking you so long"? Tom said with a taste of impatient in his voice. "I am coming you aren't even supposed to be here remember we are starting a new case today so no freaky sneaky hanky panky mister"! "Awww does that mean I can't sneak up on you on campus or watch you pretend to study in the library"? " Nope you can't laughed Judy now lets go separate cars Hanson" ! "Yea yea I didn't forget"

_Judy's anatomy class_

Excuse me class, Mr. Roberts I would like for you to meet Judy Fisher she is your new study & lab partner. "Cool it is very nice to meet you Ms. Fisher" "please just call me Judy so what year are you"? Judy asked evan inquisitively, "I am in my third year how bout you"? "Well I am an army kid my dad has been all over and I have been with him right by his side." "Wow that put you way above all of the boring chicks around here" Evan said while packing up his books. "Are trying to tell me that there are no exciting life of the party women on this campus I find that very hard to believe." "That's it plain and simple, you hit the nail on the head. This university is very very pompous and up tight". "Well damn so much for me having some fun" Judy stated plainly.

_Tom's supervisors office_

"Welcome aboard I am very pleased with your reference from Mr. Sal Banduchi". "Thank you sir Sal and I grew up together and we have worked together for years." Tom chuckles inside at the lie that's really the truth about he and Sal. "Here are the keys to access all of the necessary rooms and your supply cart is in this room" he said as he pointed to the janitors storeroom. "If you have any questions I will be in my office." "Just follow your assignment sheet and you will be fine". "Perfect" Tom said to himself as his new boss walked off "I have time alone to snoop around. I wonder how Judy is doing?"

_The student café_

"So what do you guys do around here for fun?" Judy asked Evan as they drank some coffee, while she is listening to him ramble on and on about how is academics come first she notices Tom enter the café. "Judy did you hear what I said about my courses this semester?" "Yea I heard you trust me I heard everything you said I love it when smart guys talk about there education. It's just with spending so much time under military lock and key I just need a little release ya feel me?" "Oh I definitely feel you" "what is that supposed to mean Dr." Judy asked as she sipped her coffee she can feel toms eyes on her from across the room, even though they where on a case she loved the attention from Tom. " I hate to have to eat and run Evan said to Judy but I have to meet some friends of mine for a dinner study thing", "no problem I have to get to my evening job soon anyway" so I will see you in class tomorrow?" Evan asked with more familiarity than before. "You sure will" she said smiling at Evan's not so subtle flirting. She may have been smiling but Tom surely wasn't. He couldn't get used to Judy being flirtatious with Evan even though he knew it was for the sake of their case he still had to get used to it. After all she is his superior when Fuller isn't around.

_The chapel later that evening_

Hey Jude how was first day as det. coming? "it's going great Penhall I am getting in really good with this Evan Roberts, he is pretty cool and level headed but I think he is leading a secret life of some sorts I mean he is very intelligent and funny but I just get this vibe like there is more ya get where I'm coming from?" sure I do just take your time you'll figure him out. "Thanks Doug". Judy says as Tom comes sliding down the pole from the locker rooms. "Hey what took you so long to get back" he asks Judy who is now checking her messages. " I stopped at the supermarket if you must know I have a hot date tonight with this cute, guy I know and I am cooking for him tonight." "Oh damn I completely forgot that I had a date with you tonight Judy" "shut up Doug" Judy snapped as he almost feel off her desks edge. " Ok seriously Jude when do we get to meet this mystery man you have been going on and on about him for over 2 months now I can't take the suspense!" "Neither can I" Tom interjects with curiosity. "So spill it what does he look like, where does he work," asked Tom knowing full well he was talking about his own self. "Hey you forgot the most important question what kind of car does he drive?" "Down boys" she says as she gets up to go brief Fuller on the days events "Doug there are more important things to a man besides what he drives" "You will meet him in due time dougie" she says as she walks by pinching his cheek Tom on the other hand pays that know mind as he plops down at his desk to watch his new love walk to Fuller's office.

_Judy's living room _

"Tomorrow night we are staying at your place because we are wearing my sofa out" Judy says as she pushes herself up off of Tom to check on her shrimp alfredo considering they already reheated it but they just can't keep there hands off of each other. "That little thing at work was cute talking about me and all I loved it are you sure you where talking about me?" "you are so silly but now that you mention it I don't think I was talking about you." "Oh you don't huh?" "nope I don't" she said as she is backing away from him and into the fridge. "W hat are you doing Tom" " I am showing that I know you where talking about me" "hey stop that" she giggled as she slapped his hands away from her blouse. "Stop what" he asked as he kissed her down her neck she can only resist his sexiness for so long. "I give up Tom I can't compete with you" "nor can you resist me just admit you where talking about me and I will stop". "Ok ok ok I give up yes I was talking about you!" "See how easy that was" he said as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom." "What about my dinner?" "It's not going anywhere but we are" he said as he closes her bedroom door.

_The end of part 2_


	3. Chapter 3

_STAND BY YOUR MAN PART 3_

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FAN FIC PLEASE BE GENTLE:-)

_Walking through the college campus_

"Judy wait up I wanna talk to you"

Evan shouted at Judy who flew out of anatomy class after their professor grilled her about the male sex organ.

" I went to get my stuff you where went by the time I turned back around don't take what professor Nelson did personally he gets a kick out of that he did it to all of us."

"I can't believe I couldn't figure that out"

Judy says as she plops on a bench.

"This is not my day first my dad tells me that he is cutting my monthly allowance down he has no idea how badly I need my money, this is not my day!"

"What can I do to help you unwind" asks Evan as he puts his hand on her thigh.

"Well you can start by taking me somewhere to really let loose come on I know you aren't this tight and proper all the time you seem so laid back and carefree I haven't seen you stress or crack under any pressure all week what's up Evan"

"Ok look I really like you Judy and I see us become even better friends than we are now so I believe I can trust you."

"Sure you can I've told you about my financial problems so it would only be fair for you to tell me one of your secrets no actually two secrets considering you're hand is on my thigh."

"I couldn't help Judy you are very hard to resist, I tell you what let me make this up to you let me take you on one of my special study dates over at the hospital"

"The hospital damn Evan you really know how to whine a dine a lady don't you?"

"How did you jump from telling me your secret to asking me out? I am not slow, stay on the subject."

Judy pokes him in the chest to show him that she means business.

"If you will let me finish, you would know that me taking you to the hospital is showing you my secret that's where I unwind."

"Sorry that is not an unwinding place if you ask me, but I trust you can show me a good time."

"Yes I can Judy yes I can, so lets say I meet you at 8pm in front of my dorm tomorrow?"

Evan asks as he gets up from the bench

"Sounds perfect I will be there with bells on. "Do I need to bring anything?"

She asked as she got up and adjusted her jacket they sat there until the sun started to set and the temperature dipped just a little.

"Evan moves in just a little closer just bring you Judy just you."

Before she knew what happened his mouth was invading hers! His lips where nothing like Toms lips she thought before she knew it he was pulling away from her, and grinning from ear to ear.

"See you tomorrow Judy!" he shouted as he ran across the street.

"What in hell just happened or better yet what am I going to say to Tom?"

I gotta get to the chapel like yesterday she thought to herself as she walked over to the student parking garage. She knew she wouldn't run into Hanson considering faculties parked all the way on the other side of campus.

_The chapel that evening_

"Captain I got a really good lead for tomorrow evening with Evan I think he is ready to bring me into his inner circle"

"That's what I love to hear my officers working well on their cases."

"Hanson is doing pretty well to he told me earlier that there is a small group of medical students who go back and forth to the medical lockup several times a day. He said it's the same few faces."

"Great the sooner we wrap this one up the better. "Captain can I ask you something off the record?"

"Sure what's up?"

"How far is too far when you're under cover?"

"Is something wrong Judy?"

Fuller asked her as he sits on the edge of his desk.

"No fair you answered a question with a question," she pointed out, "no. There is nothing wrong to answer your question I just wanted to know that's all."

"The only thing I can say about that is you go as far as you feel comfortable and to the point where you always feel safe no further ya got me? No further! No case is worth that much your safety and integrity are always paramount. You understand?"

"Thanks captain" as she stands to leave tom knocks to run through his days' events with them.

"I am glad I caught both of you together so that way I only have to run down my days' activities once." Tom says as he gets comfy on the sofa.

"Tom I filled Judy in on your observations at the main building."

"Thanks because I am wiped out, I don't see how Sal does it everyday damn if I see another mop I will scream!"

Judy notices how tired Tom looks she feels so bad about what happened earlier she just wants to leave before she looks even more guilty.

"Judy had a big break today, tell him Detective" Fuller is beaming at her first break as a detective.

"Well spill it Jude what's up?"

"It is nothing really Evan is bringing me into his inner circle at least I think he is I could be wrong it's no big deal."

"Since when are you this modest please Hoffs, this Lil' lady got Evan to ask her out on a date and you two have only been on this what? Ten day tops! I love it now if every case could flow like this downtown would love us."

"A date really that is great Jude so to where a cozy little restaurant and dancing?" Tom asks sarcastically,

"No, it is not like that it is just a study date at the hospital look I am going to change thanks Captain."

Tom could feel there was something more that they weren't telling.

"Any time Judy my door is always open remember what I said paramount."

"I got you goodnight you two."

The End of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

_Stand By Your Man part 4_

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FAN FIC PLEASE BE GENTLE:-)

_Judy's apartment _

Judy eases into a warm bubble bath the kind you long for after an unnecessarily long day she knew she had to get her thoughts together because knowing Tom he was nearby fuming. So many thoughts were flooding in her head as she tried to relax with her glass of wine.

"Lets see I have lied on my father, been felt up by a hormonal med. student and then kissed by him, oh and lets not forget my over protective but loving man/partner/lover/whatever!" She puts her glass on the side of the tub she takes off her eye mask and slides all the way down under the water. "I wish this day would just end already" she thought as the water filled up her ears and thoughts.

Just then Tom starts to knock on the door. He can hear her Luther Vandross blaring in the apartment but no movement or sound.

"What in the hell is she doing?" He thought to himself, "we really need to exchange keys this is really pissing me off."

Around his fifth time banging a little old lady down the hall peeked her little head out.

"It's ok ma'am I am a police officer you can go back in there is nothing wrong." He may have said it to the little old lady but now he wasn't believing it.

Just as he was reaching his breaking point of aggravation mixed with fear she stepped out of her bath wrinkled and dripping from head to toe

"Wow if Tom where here he would pounce on me like a piece of raw meat." She smiled to herself grooving to her music and feeling tipsy from the half bottle of wine she polished off. She wraps up her hair and body and glides to the living room to turn down her stereo. Before she could turn it down all of the way to it she hears . . .

"JUDY JUDY OPEN THIS DOOR NOW ARE YOU OK IN THERE?!"

Before she could even get all the way to the door, she could sense his fear that she wasn't safe.

"Ok I'm coming don't break down my door good grief Tom!"

The next thing she knew she was against her wall with Tom squeezing the moisture right out of her newly moistened skin.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! I was out there for at least 15 min. banging on the door Jude you have no idea the thoughts that were running through my mind"

"Tom I'm sorry I was in the tub and you know I blank totally out when I blast my music I didn't mean to scare you. Can you forgive me?" She asks as they walk back toward her bedroom.

"First thing tomorrow we are exchanging keys, if it's ok with you that is"

"Wow Tom I really freaked you out didn't I? Don't even answer that question I don't want to know sure baby we can swing past the hardware store on our way to check in at the chapel in the morning."

Tom had just about blanked out as he watched her start her night time skin regimen her towel was barley holding itself up as she put her leg up on the bed to lotion it. Just then as she bent over the towel that was holding her wet locks unraveled and all of her hair falls down around her perfectly shaped face.

"Uh Judy baby are you doing this to me on purpose?"

"Doing what I do this every night you should be used to it by now Tom now come here and lotion my back that is if you think you can handle it."

"Come here baby don't waste your time doing all of this because you're gonna wind up right back in shower."

"How do you figure that" she asks as he begins to massage the small of her back as he turns her around to kiss her sexy lips it all comes back the reason why she was trying to avoid him in Fuller's office. He can feel her tenseness he pulls away taking in a breath.

"Are you alright baby? Ok wait I know what's wrong, your upset with me about what I said at the chapel about Evan and you going out tomorrow, aren't you? I was only joking babe I was tired and beat please don't think that I don't trust you because I do."

"I know you do Tom" she said as she slipped on a satin nightshirt it's not that.

"Then what come on spill it I'm all ears."

"We can talk about anything right Tom? Of course you know that no secrets remember?

"Just promise me one thing please don't get mad"

"I promise I will be cool now what's up?"

"Ok here goes today when Evan and I where making the plans to meet up tomorrow evening, as we where going our different ways I stood up to get ready to go and he,"

"he what I'm all ears" his curiosity is completely peeked by now he is on the very edge of her chasse lounge chair.

"He kissed me"

"HE WHAT! YOU LET HIM KISS YOU WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING JUDY"

"I didn't know he was gonna do it I was just about to say something when he just moved in. Tom please you said you wouldn't get upset. I will talk to him about first thing tomorrow I promise"

"Yea that was before I knew that SOB would be all over you. Damn Is that how you got him to open up? I had no idea you would go this far Judy!"

"Hold it Hanson I was caught off guard as well. I can't believe you, what are you trying to say that I am easy for a collar I know damn good and well that is not what you meant is it?" She asked as tears began to burn considering she was fighting them back with all her might.

"No I don't mean that don't twist my words it's just the other day you said you wanted to get close"

"Yea and your point, if you think I planned this as a ploy to get "IN" you are so horribly wrong I AM SORRY OK I'M SORRY THAT YOU WOULD THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT ME HOW COULD YOU TOM YOU NEED TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

The explosion of rage that came out of her was more than enough to make Tom realize how much he had just hurt his love.

"Ok wait Judy we both need to calm down I didn't mean to hurt you with those things I was saying I am just a little freaked out. This is all new to me having a romantic relationship with my partner and not being able to be there when you need me. Why is it when the women in my life need me the most I am useless?"

"Tom what do you mean? I thought this was about Evan kissing me."

"First my mom when my dad was killed and then" his voice drifts off as he paces trough her bedroom "Amy, I was right there and I couldn't do a F$&! thing don't you see a pattern I sure as hell do! I will not let something happen to you I can't Judy I just can't."

She is floored by his emotional break down this was not the reaction she expected at least she could react to his anger by telling him to leave but what could she do now he is hurting and not to mention bearing his soul and pain to her. By now he is just leaning his forehead against her wall not saying a word Judy could only hear a small light sniff her heart ached to hold him and reassure him that she was not Amy or his mom that this time it would be different but time would be the only thing to show him that.

"Tom baby it is ok I am not mad at you just come here and sit with me please I don't want you to leave come to me. I am so sorry about everything I just don't want you to worry about me I am ok I am alright please baby just have faith in us."

"No I was way out line all the years that I have known you, you have always carried yourselves with the utmost decency and respect for me to even think or assume otherwise is completely wrong. Can you forgive me sweetie? You just gotta realize every time I give myself to someone they leave or get hurt somehow I can't let that cycle continue. I gotta get some air to clear my head."

As he jumps up to leave Judy follows behind him.

"Wait Tom you can't leave like this it's so late let me go with you please."

"I just need to drive"

"Ok hold it you keep talking about you don't want to loose me but here you wanna go driving in the middle of the night and you're exauseted. You always want to protect me well its my turn go get in a nice hot shower and I will make you something to eat ok?"

" I'm not hungry." "Could you at least take me up on the shower? I will wait up I promise"

he seemed to had been in there for at least an hour. She was all snuggled in the bed still worrying about Evan and how to approach him in the morning, but right now Tom's feelings and emotional state took the forefront. Just as her eyelids started to get heavy he walked out of the bathroom letting all of that steam out with him.

"You didn't have to wait up baby."

"Yes I did I can't sleep without you holding me."

"I'm glad to hear that"

"So what are waiting for come hold me Tom"

"Am I still worthy of holding you after the way I talked to you baby I am so sorry for that I never wanted to hurt your feelings or question your integrity as a cop."

"I know Tom that was just your fear talking."

The hours just slide by as they laid in bed sleepy but not wanting to give in Judy loved the feeling of being cradled in his arms she felt so safe and secure.

"Judy do you want me near by when you talk to him in a few hours" the clock was closing in on the 3am mark.

"No Evan is harmless I will talk to him and set him straight in a nice way of course I can not mess up this lead."

"It's just that I know guys and I got this feeling I can't put my finger on it though."

As he continued deep in his thoughts Judy very quickly slipped out of her shirt without any notice from him.

"I got something you can put your finger on" just then she threw back her side of the sheets.

"Damn babe I wish I had more hands come here" he said grabbing her and pulling her on top of him "I love you Judy"

"I love you too Tom" she said softly as she felt his hands slip into a very sensual place she closed her eyes and wished they lay there forever with no interruptions.

7am rolled right around even though neither wanted to get up they knew that they had to get a move on.

"Am I going to the hardware store or are you?" Tom asked Judy as he put there coffee cups in the sink.

"You can go because I can't be late for class this professor will not let you in if you are a min late" Judy starts to head for the closet door to get her jacket when Hanson walks up behind her.

"Baby remember I am right in the main building please send for me if something goes wrong I am working over there until 4."

Judy begins to gently rub her finger tip across his lips "baby I am a big girl I have had to deal with this type of thing before I am gonna be alright."

" Ok you know tonight is my bowling night I will be by here around 11 or 12 it depends how well we do. Did I tell you that Doug comes by just to pick up women while they are bowling?"

"That's sounds just like Doug." she says as she lets Tom help her with her jacket

"If I don't leave I am gonna be late Tom stop stalling and let me leave. I tell you what when I am done tonight with you know who I will come straight to your place ok? I have a couple of things there so I don't even have to come back here, does that make you feel any better baby?"

"Yes it does"

"I have the number to the bowling alley if something goes down Fuller will call you guys. I love you babe talk to you later."

"Jude wait are you carrying?"

"Yes I am sweetie relax"

"I love you Jude be careful" and with that she walked down the hall she knew he was watching her walk to the elevator.

"Go in the house Tom!" she shouted as the elevators doors closed."

Neither one of them knew it then, but after tonight nothing would be the same between them again.

_The End of Part 4_


	5. Chapter 5

Stand by your man

part 5

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FAN FIC PLEASE BE GENTLE:-)

_The Chapel_

"Hey Douggie you coming to the alley tonight to uh watch me bowl?" Tom asked as he checked his messages.

"Of course I am" replied Doug as he poured a cup of coffee.

" Have you seen Jude this morning? I want to know what's up with the mystery man."

"Calm down Penhall I'm sure it went fine" Tom and Doug both look around to see where the voice came from.

"I am down here well actually over here then down here" joked blowfish who was under Judy's desk on his back.

"What in the hell are you doing down there" they asked as they leaned over the rail that separated Judy desk from Toms.

"I am finally fixing Judy's desk leg that has the stripped screw if you to must no anyways I think Judy is in love guys I have never seen her buzzing around here so happy before have either of you?"

Tom sits back and thinks is it really that obvious he thought they had did a good job at hiding there relationship at least he did.

"Well she has been kind of loopy and silly lately always humming and daydreaming gee whiz for a minute I thought she was on something" Doug said sarcastically.

"Shut up Penhall you always think the craziest most outlandish crap" tom yelped at Penhall as Sal struggled to get out from under the desk.

"No the craziest out there thing for me to say would be that Judy was secretly in love with you now that's crazy and outlandish!" Penhall struggled to keep from laughing to hard just then Tom jerked forward and pushed Doug off of the edge of his desk.

"Shut the hell up Doug you are always acting or sounding like an idiot" tom is now getting a Lil' more than peeved with Doug.

"Nice to see you three still jerking around like always" interjected Fuller as he came out of his office to see if Hanson was done his report for the day.

"Uh here Captain in the midst of Penhall falling off of my desk I did manage to finish my report."

"Thanks for the hard work Tom I greatly appreciate it." Fuller said while fighting the urge to smack all three of them upside the head. Hanson are you sure that Brighton, Jackson, Smith, and Hall are our kids?" asked Fuller

"I would bet my job on it I have followed there daily routines when they are in that building and they are In the drug dispensary too often. That's where they store everything drug related for the staff. I crossed check the rosters of those med students and their rosters are exactly the same as Evan Roberts except 1 course which isn't important. These are our guy Adam I know what I am talking about."

"Well if everything goes well with Judy tonight and if she gets in with his inner circle of friends then we can put this puppy to bed within 48 hrs."

"You three sure can Captain" Penhall says as he thumbs through the reports from this case.

"What time is Jude hooking up with this Evan guy" asked Doug

"She should be leaving the library about now." Tom answered mighty fast which he didn't intend on doing.

"Hey capt. why didn't Jude get backup?"

"Because she can't be traced back to Hanson he is faculty that's to risky and besides she isn't in any immanent danger as of now. Does that answer your question Sal?" Fuller liked when Sal showed interest in the cases that they worked on. It showed Adam that Sal was part of the jumpstreet family even though he wasn't a cop.

"Besides she carrying anyway" Tom blurted out.

"How do you know Hanson? She didn't come in today." Penhall stared at Tom quizzically

"I talked to her this morning she is my partner on this case we do communicate if that's ok with you Douglas." Well excuse me, answered Doug flatly.

"Are we leaving or not there are strikes out there with my name on them!" He had to change the topic to keep from wondering what Judy was doing because the more he wondered the more worried he would get.

_In Front of Evans Dorm Building_

"Hi Judy" Evan just seem to appear out of no where it was either that or Judy zoned out again as she sat on the wall in front of his building.

"Hey you ready to go?"

"I sure am I didn't know how to dress for a hospital date I hope this is ok." She asked him as she turned around so he can see her pleated skirt that stopped right above her knee and her button down white blouse that hugged her shapely torso.

"Wow you look great Judy! Come on I don't wanna be late my friends are waiting" Judy and Evan start to walk to the building when Judy decided this was as good a time as any to bring up the kiss.

"Evan can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure what's up"

"It's about the kiss please don't interrupt me until I am done. You and can't happen we just met 3weeks ago and I am not interested in anyone right now. You and I can only be friends, I have to keep my mind on my books and work." That was not a lie between being a new Det. which met Fuller expected a lot out of her, and the new relationship with Tom which was only a few months old, she had a full plate. "Do you feel where I am coming from Evan?" she asked as they neared the side entrance of the building. She could sense his disgust. So she stopped talking for a second.

"I didn't know you felt that way I thought you liked me as much as I you I mean we are together everyday and your so different you are like breath of fresh air Judy why can't we just give it a try? I have told my friends all about you they can't wait to meet you!" I will tell our professor to reassign me a new study partner I did not know you felt this way I am sorry." he was rambling on from one statement to another with out even stopping for a breath.

"Damn he is really stuck on me this is gonna make this case that much more harder" she thought to herself.

"Look Evan I never said I didn't want be study partners I just want to be friends and study partners that's all nothing more you are a great guy I am not ready for anything else right now is all. I really want us to be friends don't you?" She asked.

"Yea I guess I rather just be those things than not to know you at all. I am not used to being rejected that's all usually women are falling all over me."

"Whoa hold on to that ego there big guy." Judy laughed as she nudged him. She can't see his face because they are getting on the elevator and he is in front of her but his expression tells of a pissed off man. He does take rejection well.

"Come on Evan I still think you're a great guy just not for me cheer up I am ready to enter the secret world of Dr. Evan" just then the elevator opened at the basement level.

"The basement Evan the only thing down here is the morgue! Wait is that where we are going?"

"Give the lady a silver dollar yes we are Ms. lady well not the actual morgue one of the side exam rooms that we hang out at after hrs." by then Judy could here music through two sets of double doors.

"Hey hey hey look what the ether dragged in pretty Evan and what do we have here Evan hello my name is Stephen Brighton and yours is"

"This is Judy. Judy this is the craziest wildest med student on campus"

"Oh really" Judy remarks as they shake hands.

"My friends call me snuffs and you're a friend of my friend so call me snuffs"

"Why do the call you that" she asked while they walked around the room

"Hang around down here with us and you will find out beautiful" he kisses her hand as he dances off with a slice of pizza.

"Oh yes finally I can let my hair down" she said as she started to dance a little bit in one spot

come on let me show you around and introduce you to some other people. He took her hand as they walked around this big room that look like a big operating room.

"Judy I would like for you to meet Alexander Smith Alex this is Judy a very good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Judy wow what are you doing with this jerk you need to be with me" he danced around her in a circle she laughed as she turned to follow him. She jokingly said to both men hey I will have some of what he is having he looks so relaxed and with mid terms coming I'm sure to fall off my mark."

"You are in the right place cutie. By the way you an call me Alex."

"Where is Marcus I wanted him to meet Judy" asked Evan

"You know he had to run that errand he will be back shortly". Alex said, the run of course was to that same dispensary that Tom had been keeping under his watchful eye.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink Judy?"asked evan

" yes I know what I want a big cup of coffee so I can stay up I had a really rough night" evan walked over to the coffee pots with Steve and Alex

"awww Evan did you wear her out yet come on man tell us!" Steve and Alex where so excited to here about another notch of conquest for Evan.

" Naw guys she turned me down flat she is not attracted to me."

"That little BITCH! She is a tease huh?" asked Alex

"Now you know we have just the thing to loosen her up in no time at all trust me" just then Steve gave Evan a little vial with white powder in it he then sprinkled about 1/4 of the vial in the big Styrofoam cup of coffee he gave it a stir and took it back to the unsuspecting Judy.

"Here you go Judy fresh brewed coffee just for you"

"Thanks evan" Judy took her cup pleasantly while keeping a eye on all of the so called studying. Just then a guy burst through the doors with a cardboard box of something that they where very happy about.

"Yo Marcus it took you long enough damn exclaimed Alex"

"Judy this is what I brought here for. The Lil edge and excitement you wanted is all right here sweetie it's time to really let your hair down!" evan was beaming from sheer excitement, as they walked to where Marcus and Alex where setting up the little blue baggies of a snowy white substance. On what is supposed to be an instrument tray.

"Marcus hey I have a new buddy for you!" shouted evan over the small group of people that formed around him.

"This is Judy she is desperate for a good high time"

"Well hello Judy you are hot and since you are here with my man evan I will give you your first hit for free you like that?"

"Hell yea I like that thank you Marcus this better be good because I have very particular taste"

"I'm sure you do considering your with big evan over here." he pats evan on the back and turns and goes back to selling his made on location drugs.

As Judy sits on a stool in the corner to take in all of the activity in the room she starts to feel flushed. Her mind starts to wander back to Tom as she looks at her watch to try and figure out his whereabouts according to the time.

"I wish I could just feel Tom making love to me right now. Wait a damn minute I am working why am I saying things like that I shouldn't think it let alone say it what the hell is wrong with me?" She whispered to herself as she stood up to move around a little.

"Uh evan I think your timer is about to pop on your bird" Steve pointed over to Judy after his sarcastic comment.

"Well fellas I think this is my time to exit gracefully I will give you guys full details in the morning." He began to walk away while they where smiling and quietly cheering him on.

"Judy are you ok you don't look good" evan asked showing false concern.

"I was fine a minute ago but I just wanna go home now" she smiled and leaned on evan.

" I am so ready to go home I gotta go I don't fell good"

"Let me help you Judy you can't drive like this why don't you come back to my room. You can wait while I call a campus shuttle van to come and get you." By now they are waiting for the elevator Judy is needing Evans support even more than before and that was just 10 minutes ago. As they get outside the night air didn't help her at all it just made her shiver some as she struggled to put on foot in front of the other. It seemed like only 5 minutes went by and she was in his room.

"Why am I here I thought I was getting in the shuttle van what are we doing here?" she asked as she flopped down on his bed.

"I wanted you to warm up while we waited." all the while he is just waiting and waiting to make his first move.

" give me your phone I can call a ride it is at the bowling alley."

"No problem give me the number I will call it for you that way you can just sit back and rest." of course he had no intentions of doing that.

"That works for me except I don't have it's in my purse." which is now on the floor beside her foot.

"Don't try to bend over I can get it for you." He says as he bends over to pick up her purse he sees something shiny sticking out. He peaks up a Judy just a enough to see her body angle which was now reclined back on her elbows, his curiosity is peaked so he decides to look in her bag what he sees is the very last thing he expected! Det. Judy Hoffs Jumpstreet Precinct Badge #1476 the amount of rage that was building up in him was reaching a dangerous level!

_The bowling alley parking lot_

"That game could have been better Tom I mean I have never seen you bowl that many gutters in my life in one game what's wrong with you?" asked Doug curiously

"My mind just wasn't there tonight I am wondering how Jude's doing she should be done by now it's 11:15."

" Well I am gonna give her a call when I get in just to check on her. I bet you she got enough evidence to shut this case down within 48 hrs." Doug said proudly as hopped on his hog

" Yea I can see that happening" Tom tried to push his worries down all day long he knew Judy was smart and beautiful but he still wanted her by his side to love her and protect her but tonight he couldn't do that. The roar from Dougs bike was loud enough to bring him back to reality.

"See ya in the morning slammarino" with that Doug pulled out of the lot.

_Toms apt._

Tom was home in record time hoping to find Judy waiting because he still had there key copies from earlier this morning but to no avail she was not there. The midnight hour rolled around as Tom polished off half a box of pizza he realized that she hadn't called either.

"That's it I am going to her place maybe she forgot and went home." He grabbed his keys slid his jeans and boots back on and left he got to her place in about 15 minutes there was no sign of her anywhere her apt was just like it was when he left out that morning. "I cannot fly off the handle this time I have to be level headed. I will just go back home and wait but if I don't hear from her soon I am calling Fuller and I don't care how late it is." By the time 1:00 am rolled around he was reaching his wits end. The fear was overcoming him.


	6. Chapter 6

Stand by your man

part 6

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

**Warning this chapter contain a rape scene please read with viewers discretion**

_Evan's room _

"Tom is that you by my feet come up here with me baby" Judy said barely awake thanks to the drugs that had invaded her system.

"You're a cop?!" evan screamed as he turned around to turn up his stereo. YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BITCH! You where setting me up you GOTDAMN NARC you see I was just gonna have some fun with you because I thought you where just a tease but you're not are ya huh? Are you?!" he screamed while standing over a barely coherent Judy as she struggled to sit back up straight he slapped her back down she laid on his bed and tried to refocus her eyes the more she blinked the more of her warm blood she could taste in the corner of her mouth. Evan climbed over her strateling his legs across her upper thighs an grabbed a fistful of her hair in his hand by now Judy knew something thing was not right but she couldn't move beside the fact he was sitting on her she tried to get back up but each time she tried she was met with a slap to the face. That was just the beginning of his punishment on her he ripped open her blouse as she choked on the blood pooling in her mouth every time she tried to grab his hands it felt he spouted another set of hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked him tearfully

"I'm showing you that you can't screw around with me and my guys, and I am taking what I wanted from you since day one!" Judy could feel his hands all over her upper torso in her blouse, under her camisole, not to mention pulling her hair.

As hard as she wanted to move him and in her drug free state of mind she might have been able to do so thanks to her police training but she couldn't do so now her limbs felt like wet overcooked pasta. She slowly drifted in and out of her imagination was this happening or was she stuck in a twisted sadistic nightmare and if this was a nightmare why didn't tom wake her surely he can feel her thrashing about next to him.

"Tom wake me up" she screamed before she could catch herself

"Tom who in the hell is that"asked evan as he position himself completely on top of her. "Is that the reason why you wouldn't give me the time of day Det .is it" he demanded an answer as he punched her in the ribs. Judy winced in pain as evan continued to invade her body all she could do was hope and pray this wasn't real she had no voice she had sense of what was happening in her mind she felt it all slip away as he continued to rape her body mind and soul.

It seemed like she was there forever when in reality his assault on her lasted only about a hour. She laid there scared to move scared to breath scared to open her eyes. Finally she did but much to her surprise he was gone, like a thief in the night she was alone. Judy took all of the strength she could muster and sat up and look around the first thing she did then was look for her belongings. Mind you she didn't have to look very far Evan took her shield her gun and her id and laid them out next to her on the bed. She scooped up her things and left as fast as she could. Thanks to unconscious state she slipped into for a while she was pretty lucid now and she knew what was done to her. She was grateful that Evans room was on the first floor due to late hour there was no one around so she slipped right from the building and into her jeep right across the street. The night air quickly aided to her alertness she completely snapped back into her present an sober state of mind. Judy thought about looking in the mirror but she was scared of what she might see. She knew that she had to put all of energy into driving this was not the time to loose it besides she had to get away from this place and that man. Her hands shook as she started the car and pulled off.

_Toms place_

Tom's fourth beer made him sleepy he knew he couldn't go to sleep he got up to call Fuller about Judy's not checking in.

"Hello this better by important whoever this is" Fuller blurted out half sleep.

"Captain its me Tom have you heard from Jude"he asked Fuller while he looked out over his apt. entrance from his window.

"No why you know you guys don't have to check in until you have been out at least 12 hours unless otherwise noted. I talked to her this evening right before she was to meet evan so her check in time is still a while off."

"Wait you talked to her this evening"

"Yes I did is that ok with you? he asked now can I please go to sleep if that's ok with you Hanson?" with that he hung up.

"Why didn't she call me?"he wondered as he flopped down his next step was about to be to call Doug and drive over to the campus an look for Judy. Just then he heard a faint muffled sound at his door as he made his way to the door he hoped it was her.

As he flung the door opened Judy fell into his arms and then she fell apart.

"Judy oh my god he screamed answer me who did this to you did evan do this answer me damn it!" he carried her to the sofa and stepped back he quickly followed her body with his eyes he dared not touch her more than he already did he didn't want to damage any evidence. He knew what happened to her, he had seen many times before but never did he imagine it would happen to own of jumpstreet own especially his precious Judy. Her lip was busted, she had a nice sized shiner under her left eye, her nose had a stream of dried up blood under it, her hair was all over even though she gathered it back in her car, her clothes were nothing like they where when he last saw her. Her blouse was ripped at the shoulder, the buttons were gone she held it together as best she could as she balled herself up on his sofa trying to make herself invisible to his horrifying eyes.her skirt was intact but her pantyhose where another story they where full of holes it look like a cat got to them. Tom knew for absolute certain that Judy was raped and it brought him to tears as he ran for the phone to call the sex crimes unit, and his Captain. After Tom called the necessary people including Fuller he could barely keep it together he really didn't want Fuller to come there and see her like this but there was nothing he could say to stop him. He went and got a blanket for her she was shaking violently his heart was breaking for her. Holding her was not an option so he sat there and watched her he barely breathed or blinked. There was complete silence in the room until she whispered

"I am sorry Tom." he stared at her in disbelief.

"Baby what do you have to be sorry for you didn't do anything to me"

"I didn't listen to you about him" she began to sob as she held her side. He could see that she was in horrible pain. He really didn't know what to say he didn't want to upset her what he wanted to do was kill that SOB!

He tried to get close to her but she would draw back and ball up tighter in fear not because he would hurt her but because he was a man and nothing else mattered right now.

"Judy baby some people will be here any minute to help you ok?"

"Don't call me baby I am not your baby anymore I will never be your baby again look at me do you see what he did to me I am never going to be the same Tom never!" with that Tom's little one bedroom apt. became abuzz with activity the paramedics where first they stabilized her the worst part for tom was when sex crimes got there and the 3 female officers that came knew both Judy and Tom. tom knew that the worst part for Judy was yet to come by the time they where done with her it was gonna feel like she was raped again.

"Det. Hoffs where you sexually assaulted tonight?" one of the officers asked her,

She looked at tom as they put her on a stretcher she felt so ashamed and embarrassed she didn't want to answer the question in front of him but she knew the routine. She turned her head away from him and away from what felt to her like his shameful eyes and she said "YES I WAS RAPED TONIGHT"she spoke so quietly that they barely heard her.

Judy was wheeled out of the building and into the ambulance Fuller and Doug pulled up right behind each other. Sex crimes was asking the paramedics where they where taking Judy while Tom was briefing the guys it hadn't even occurred to him that this whole nightmare was going to expose the secret love life and he didn't care the only thing that mattered was that Judy was ok.. He told Fuller and Doug to meet him at the hospital as he hopped into the back of the ambulance with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Stand by your man

part 7

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

_Oakview Medical Center_

The ambulance pulled into the triage area with Fuller, Doug, and sex crimes on their tail. It seemed like Toms feet where on the ground before they even got the doors open. To him the ride was entirely too long, Judy never once looked at him nor did she talk. He just sat there heartbroken. How could the woman that he just made love to 24 hrs. ago be in this state now it was impossible for him to fathom. He walked right beside Judy as she was whisked into a triage room and away from her. Sex Crimes followed right behind Judy, leaving Tom standing there helpless in the doorway watching

"Det. Hoffs I am Dr. Stevenson I will be your Dr. While you are here this is Ms. Kendricks she is a rape counselor who specializes in acquaintance rape. Due to the special circumstances she was called in just for you." Judy just laid there refusing to make eye contact with anyone specific. "Judy since you are a police Det. We know that you know what has to be done to collect evidence. So we are going to start your exams and tests now. Judy do you understand everything that I have just said to you?" Dr. Stevenson asked sympathetically.

"Yes I understand." she answered coldly, with that they started the 3 hour long exam, scraping, poking, prodding, pictures, questions, cataloging, bagging of evidence, going through her head full of hair, blood tests, even more questions. Every part of her that Evan hadn't violated they most certainly had done so. She was so exhausted all she wanted to do was go home. Unfortunately that was not be the case.

"Judy I have your toxicology results back." The Dr. Said to her as she had just started to try and nod off.

"We figured out what is in your system. It seems that Evan slipped some cocain into your coffee. The fact that it has never been in your system before, well put it like this that is why you where so out of it. We are going to keep here over night just to be on the safe side. I am sorry but we can't give you anything to help you sleep because we want the little traces that are left to leave your system completely." I am going to wait for the rest of your labs to come back and then I will brief sex crimes and they will brief your captain and partners." she just laid there cold and alone much like she was when she woke up in his room.

_The family waiting area_

"Damn why are they so damn slow?" Tom grumbled in disgust. " I can't believe this is happening to her!" Tom exclaimed as Doug sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder while fuller talked on the hospital house phone.

"Thank you keep me informed well guys it seems that Evan is no where to be found they are hitting the usual bus, trains, airports, and borders. We will get him." Fuller said with force in his voice.

"I just need to see her come on they could said something I can't just sit here like this she needs me damn it!" he murmured low enough as to where he thought no one would hear him but Doug picked it up.

"Tom I know she was your partner on this one but we all need Jude." Doug stated plainly.

Just when Tom felt the heat rise up in him as he prepared his tongue to lash into Doug, the Dr. Stevenson came through the doors and walked right into 3 fearful worried men.

Tom just about climbed over Doug to get right in Dr. Face.

"Well how is she?" he demanded to know,

"Uh there is a lot going on right now we have completed everything that has to be done at the moment and she is resting. As for her tests," Hanson couldn't bear to hear what she was about to say to him but he had no choice. "All of her results are in why don't we go somewhere more private follow me" the Dr. Guided them to a little room off of the main corridor.

"Look damn it I am sick of the waiting what is going on?" Tom yelled at the Dr. As Fuller and Doug gave him a look of sorrow and slight confusion they where just as worried and upset by this as he was but why was he so on edge they thought it was the fact that they where on this case together but it was more they just didn't know it yet.

"I know you all are worried I just wanted to give us some privacy. Ok all of her test are back. Her toxicology results show that she was given some cocain tonight and that really took her for a loop." the color drained from Toms face as head buried his head in his hands. Doug and Fuller just stood there in complete silence as the waited for the rest of the news.

"She was raped tonight as you all know it happened at least 2 times by our count. She has a broken nose, 1 fractured rib, her left wrist is sprained, her bottom lip is busted, a black eye, and several abrasions on her thighs, and legs. I am sorry" she says as she looks at the cops sorrowfully. I have already briefed the sex crimes unit and they have all of the info that they need so far we are keeping her tonight for observation but I can't give her anything because we want to flush her system."

"Can she have visitors?" Fuller asked quietly.

"Not right now she is still in shock and Ms. Kendricks is staying close to her. I do have a question do any of you know Thomas Hanson? His DNA came up in her lab results along with her assailant's. Is he her boyfriend because she listed as single maybe someone should call him and let him know what happened to her." for a brief second time seemed to stand still Tom had forgotten that they had just made love and since she was on the pill and they knew everything about each other there was no need for condoms. Fuller glared at Hanson for what seemed like an eternity Doug on the other hand didn't want to look at either of them for fear of making eye contact with Fuller.

"I am Tom Hanson" He said as he stood up tearfully and shakily all the while Fuller and Doug stared in disbelief. "I'm her boyfriend we have been together for a while now and we love each other. I am sorry that I didn't tell anyone we wanted to wait she was scared I was scared I don't know what else to say we are sorry please just tell her I am sorry I am sorry I wasn't there! I will never forgive myself I let her down. Please tell her that!" he pleaded tearfully he was so distraught that Doug helped him sit down. The Dr. Shook her head in agreement that she would deliver his message to her. With that she told them that she would be back with an update in a while, and she left.

"Why didn't you tell me man we tell each other everything? Doug asked quietly as not to upset the already on edge Hanson.

"Doug could you leave us alone for a minute please?" Fuller asked

"Ok but go easy on him Capt. Please look at him for goodness sake don't chew him out" Doug pleaded as he left out.

"How long Tom? Fuller asked as he sat next to Tom .

"A little over 6 months now." he spoke so quietly that Doug couldn't hear as listened at the door.

"You two should have told me you know I must be kept in all loops between you guys if I would've known I would have put Doug and you on this case."

"That's the understatement of the decade this would've never happened if she wasn't there why did she have to be there Damn It!"

"I'm just as sorry about this as you are if not more I love her too just not that way she is like the daughter I never had. I am not mad Tom I am more hurt than anything. I always have my door open for all of you what was the worst that could have happened I can't fire you, I can't make you two not be in love that's out of my power. You, me and Judy will iron all of this out when she gets on her feet. Right now you stay out of this case off of the street and by Judy side surrender your weapon Tom you know the rules. You are personally involved and I am giving you Doug as a babysitter. Come on lets go get some coffee." Tom's peace of mind came back briefly as the main concern that he has had on his mind finally lifted as they knew about his love & heart Judy. Unfortunately the good feeling wouldn't last but for so long as soon as he walked out of the door a security guard came down the hall to let them know that the attack of a cop had been leaked to the press and a small group of reporters was forming downstarirs and as always they demanded answers.

"The chief of staff is on his way down to speak with the press he will only tell them that the hospital can't focus on taking care of their patients if they are busy baby sitting the press. In the mean time I was told to move you all to a move private part of the hospital follow me." With that they where moved up to the drs. lounge which was 4 floors above Judy.

"I want to hold her so bad Doug I need to make sure she is ok." Tom pace back and forth as he jammed his hands into his jeans Fuller was getting briefed by headquarters out of Hanson's ear shot.

" I know man but you heard what the Dr said she needs to rest right now she know you're here trust me it's gonna be ok."

just as Penhall was finally getting Tom to relax the visiting hours announcement chimed in.

"They are out of their damn minds if they think I am leaving her. Fuller I am not leaving I am sorry but I will not leave this building unless she is with me so call her Dr or the chief of who gives a damn I'm staying!" Fuller just stared at him waiting for him to finish his forceful statement.

"I figured that and they are letting you stay but since Doug and I are not the investigators on this case we have to leave. Please get some rest Tom we will be back first thing in the morning."

"I'll try" he said as he flopped down on the sofa to watch them leave. He though briefly about how he and Judy first met, how she was o stunning and care free she fit right in tho what Jenko wanted out of her. If it wasn't for her I would have never made it here he said to himself as he stretched the only way he was going to get some shut eye was to think about those moments. The moments in he and Judy's life since JS those moments no matter how big or small brought them together and he kept repeating that to himself as his eyes got heavy, and fell asleep.

_3 hours later..._

"Mr. Hanson" the nurse repeated as she nudged him back to consciousness.

"Huh what? Is Judy ok? What time is it? what's wrong?" Tom asked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"I am Judy's nurse for the night Dr. Stevenson wanted know if you would like to see Judy would you come with me please?" She asked as he stood up. "I do have to tel you in advance not to be too over anxious to walk right up to her she is very traumatized and we do not want to upset her anymore than she already is. One more thing I must tell you be patient with her please this is just the beginning of a very long road to recovery" by now they where at her door.

Tom had been wanting and needing to be with her and by her side all night but now that it was here he was so nervous. He knew on the other side of this door was the woman that he loved and longed for.

"What are you waiting for Tom he asked himself go to your love and help her."

With that thought he opened her door slowly bracing himself for waited for him on the other side.

_The end of part 7_


	8. Chapter 8

Stand by your man

part 8

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

Judy's Room

Tom eased into Judy's room as not wake her if she was sleeping.

"You must be Tom I am Ms. Kendricks Judy's counselor. She just drifted back off. How about I leave you two alone? If she needs anything I am at the nurses station" with that she crept out of the room leaving Judy and Tom alone for this first time since the conformation of her rape and attack. He eased into the comfy lounge chair next to her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, from her battered face to her, to her iv laden hand he slowly took it all in. He didn't want to wake her so he tried to catch some shut eye while he waited for her to wake up.

"No please don't do this to me!" she mumbled as she trashed about in her bed. Evidentially she was deep in what was to be the first of many nightmares. It was loud enough for Tom to stir himself out of his nap. He sat up and watched her face twist and turn he could see nothing but fear in her face.

"Judy baby please wake up" he whispered he was hoping she woke herself up the last thing he wanted to do was touch her without her knowing, not knowing how bad her state of mind was. "Come on baby wake up" he whispered in her ear.

"Tom I am so sick of thinking I hear you and you aren't hear." she thought in her mind she dared not speak it into existence knowing what happened the last time she spoke of his name and cried out for him to save her. Something was different this time she thought he sounds so real, "oh God I need him but I don't want him to see me like this."

"Ms. Kendricks can you send a message to my partner please?"

"You don't have to send me a message I am right here where I need to be by your side beautiful." Judy turned her head in the direction of his voice she blinked to try and clear the view out of her swollen bruised eye. As her vision cleared just a little she saw the concerned face of one of the men she couldn't get off of her mind. TOM ! She couldn't hold it together anymore she had tried to be strong during her exams and tests but at last she was safe and Tom was there.

"Oh tom I am so sorry I never should have went out with him I am so sorry please don't leave me. I tried to fight, I tried to do everything I could but he drugged me. Please don't hate me!" she sobbed uncontrollably, he reached out to hold her as best he could with a broke rib he didn't want to make her pain worse. When he saw her try to reach to him he knew she wanted to be touched by him.

"Judy please don't ever think that I would hate you or be mad at you I love you and nothing that son of a bitch did is gonna change that we are in this one together baby I am not budging" with that he sat next to her on the edge of her bed and he just held her, listening to her sob in his arms he didn't try to stop her she needed to do this he knew that much.

"Judy honey maybe this is n't the best time for this but I really want to know what happened but only if you're ready. Fuller won't let me know anything but I need to know Judy but like I said only if you're ready." He sat still with her in his arms and waited for a response. She picked up her head and took in a slow drawn breath as she tried to move without really moving. "only if you are up to I don't want you to force anything." 1hour had past as Judy told the story, at least the parts she could remember. Tom sat quietly and held her as he listened. There quiet time was interrupted by the nurse coming in to check her vitals. As Judy wrapped up her night from hell, the more Tom listened the more enraged he became.

"How could that so called man touch her body better yet invade her body in that way?" he thought to himself. "Baby there is nothing more I want right now than to put 2-3 bullets right in between his eyes!"

"Tom I am so tired I just don't know what to do I just wanna go home I don't even want to think of him or hear of him accept to hear that he was caught. Has he been caught Tom?"She asked quietly

"Not yet I wish I could tell you other wise but I can't. Fuller has pulled out all the stops right along with sex crimes and the mayors office you know they love you ever since you did that summer gig with the whole milk carton thing. I also talked to harry is really upset and he wish he could be here for you but I told him to focus on him self and that we would be in touch." Judy sat there quietly thinking for a moment and then she asked.

"Does Fuller know about us?"

"Yes sweetie he and Doug know." he waited for her reaction.

"Well I am scared to ask what his reaction was?"

"He said he was more hurt than anything. The fact that we did not come to him is what hurt. He said after you are back to 100 he wants to sit down with us. Doug was pretty shocked too" he added.

"I though he would blast us I really didn't want anyone to find out like this I feel like a fool Tom."

"How am I gonna show my face again in any dept. on this force? Everybody has been praising on my promotion and I fell for the stupidest trick in the book I should have known something when he kissed me. Did I take heed to what you said hell no I trusted him I should have known better!" tom tried to reassure her to no avail she was so distraught by her lack of judgement there was nothing he could do but let her vent and that's what he did. Until she fell asleep in his arms. He gently slipped out from under her and eased out of the room to get some coffee, that's when he noticed the sun starting to rise. The drs. where just starting to make there early morning rounds he noticed as he walked down the hall and right into Dr. Stevenson.

"Good morning officer I am glad to see that Judy was willing to see you so soon that is a good sign."

"Yea we where talking for a while she just drifted off I am going to get some coffee and then I will be right back."

"Take it easy on the coffee you aren't going to be any help to Judy if you are completely exhausted. I was going to see her now but since she just went sleep I will see her last."

"Thanks for that she is really spent. I will take it easy on the coffee." he thought that was the end of the conversation Until she asked him if he had talked to the dept. psychologist.

"No I am fine I need to be available for her she is the my focus right now."

"Just consider it please? It will help Judy too. How are gonna help her if you are hurting too and you are I can tell"

"Damn you read people pretty good Dr.

"I have to it's my job" she said as she walked away to do her rounds.

2hrs later

there was knock on Judy's door.

"Good morning Judy" her dr. said as she came in.

"How are you feeling physically that is"

"I am still sore but it's not that bad now that I can have mild pain killers."

"Where is Tom?"

He went to check in with our Capt.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" she asked Judy

"Hell yea please I just wanna go home and crawl away from the world the enthusiasm drifted out of her voice as she stared out of the window.

"Well I have some instructions for you I want you to stay off of your feet as much as possible, take your painkillers, follow up with your private ob/gyn, make Ms. Kendricks a part of your life, so many women shut her out as she digs deeper into there pain. They need her and at some point they don't want to admit it .I don't want you by yourselves for a while. That rib needs to mend, no bending, lifting, driving, or contact sports which I doubt you will be doing anyway. Your eye will get better as time goes on. is there some family that you can stay with?"

"She is staying with me indefinitely" Hanson interjected as we walked into the conversation.

"That's good Judy are you ok with that? Remember this is all about your comfort and safety if that's not what you want we can make other arrangements."

She looked at Tom and she wanted to smile but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"If he will still have me." she said softly in his direction

"There is no other way to have it" he smiled at her as tears welled up in her eyes. The Dr. had Judy sign the discharge papers, and with that she was free to go.

"Don't forget to follow up with your private dr. in 2 weeks to check on your progress ok ?"

"Yes I will. Dr. Stevenson I don't have any clothes to where home."Judy said flatly

"Oh damn I completely forgot to get you something I am so sorry. Do you want me swing by there to get you some things and then come back for you?"

"No that's not necessary Judy can where a pair of scrubs home if that's ok with you Judy"

"Thank you dr. that will be fine I really don't feel like staying here another minute."

"Good I will have a nurse bring them in good luck Judy" with that the Dr. was gone and Judy was free to go home with tom.


	9. Chapter 9

Stand by your man

part 9

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

_Tom's Apt._

Tom opens his door and lets Judy enter his place slowly due the soreness and all. As she walks in she sees fresh flowers on the counter and coffee table and two of her suitcases sitting neatly in the corner by the sofa.

"Tom how did these get here I thought you said you didn't have forgot to bring me something."

"I did forget to bring you something to the hospital but those couple of hours that I left you at the hospital was at your place packing for you. That way you wouldn't have to worry about it. I hope you don't mind, you can go through your things if there anything I missed let me know and I will go get it." she was about to ask him how he got in but in all of the craziness she remembered,

"The keys we got made the other day before all of" her voice trailed off her tears began to sting her eyes as she tried to hold them back. "I am so tired of crying Tom I swear my tears ducts are gonna dry up on me." Tom took notice that her sense of humor was trying to make an appearance so he smiled at her. "I am not crying because of what happened I am crying because I don't deserve you. I swear I don't. You thought of everything."

"That's what I am supposed to do I am the caring, loving, insanely jealous boyfriend." he walked over to help her take off her jacket, and to help her bend to sit down on the sofa. He sat on the edge of the coffees table so to be right on her eye level. "Are you hungry for some real food not hospital?"

"Not right now Tom I am just glad to be here really I am ok just a little tired considering I haven't had a good night sleep in days, and I probably won't for a long time."

"Yea I know I haven't gotten much sleep either. Fuller pulled some strings and got me some paid leave time so I can be right here with you."

"That's great I just wish all this free time was on better terms."

"Me too" he added.

"Jude do you want to call your parents? Fuller was about to but I pleaded with him to wait. He said since your injuries happened in the field he has to notify them. Unless you do it on your own." he sat back and waited for her response.

"I will call them myself but I am not telling them that I was"

"Raped" Tom said it for her he could see that she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I will tell them that I was roughed up a Lil while on a case and that I spent 1 night in the hospital I can't tell my mom and dad that some sick asshole forced himself on me and drugged me, I can't do that I won't do that!"

"I will respect your decision do you want me to call Fuller for you?" he asked as he took her luggage into the bedroom.

"No I will do it thanks though" she reached over the arm of the sofa to dial Fuller's number. They talked briefly she could her the sorrow in his voice and she felt so bad for keeping such a big thing from him. "Adam I am so sorry about hiding our relationship I was scared"

"Judy you are an adult you don't have to hide your private life from me. I just want you to rest and get better. I am not handling your case as you know personal involvement"

"Is he in custody yet?"

"No Judy I am sorry to tell you that it is like he disappeared." he waited for her response

"I think he went through my purse he knows where I live Capt. I haven't told Tom"

"You haven't told me what Judy what's going on?" he asked

"Ok Judy did you tell sex crimes that?"

"No Capt. I thought you all would have him by now."

"Judy what is going on what is wrong tell me what's up!" Tom sat down next to her as she talked to Fuller.

"I vaguely remember Him going through my purse" she paused "no wait he did go in my purse that was when he made me" the hand she was holding the phone in started to shake just enough for Tom to take the phone out of her hand.

"Hello Capt what is going Judy is really shook what did you say yo her?"

"No Hanson it's what she just realized on her own it seems that Evan knows where she lives he went through her bag and that is what blew her cover."

"Judy is that true?" he asked Judy as Adam excused himself from the phone call and disconnected the call.

"Yes that was when he um started to hit me. I don't want to talk about this now please I went through twice already I am not going through this now please Tom." she tried to get up but between the pain in her wrist and side she stumbled back in her seat on his sofa, and let out a soft cry in pain.

"Judy stop trying to do everything yourself and let me help you that's why I am here and why Fuller gave me time off!" tom shouted his intentions where not to scare her but in her eyes all she could do was picture Evan yelling at her. Judy instantly withdrew herself from him in her mind. It wasn't until Tom went to reach out to help her get comfortable on the sofa that he realized what had just happened. As she sat there trembling with fear and scooting back trying to hide her face from yet another blow he felt like lowest form of life on earth.

"Please don't she whispered I am sorry just please don't hit me anymore!"

"Judy look at me I am not going to hot you it's me Tom you are safe here no one is going to hurt you ever again. I mean it I am sorry if I scared you baby please do not push me out. I just want you to keep me up to speed as to what's going on I wanna help you as much as I can and I can't do that if you don't let me in do you understand?"

"Yea I guess so. It's just sometimes all I can see is him, Tom I can still feel his breath on my face, I can still feel his hands all over my body. Every time I grabbed his hand it was like he had sprouted another set of them. His body was so heavy on mine." Tom began to feel sick to his stomach but if she could live it the least he could do was listen to her talk about it. "It felt lie I was never going to see you again Tom. I have so many thoughts in my head what if I didn't carry that day maybe he would not have been so violent. Maybe if I didn't drink his coffee I would not had been so vulnerable. I don't know what I am thinking or saying this is just so crazy everything is so screwed up what am I going to do Tom?"

"You are going to take as much time as needed, you are going to talk to your counselors as often as you need to, you are going to let me help you, you are going to rest, and you are going to stay her as long as we think you should."

"Yea considering I can't go home he is out there and he knows where I live he is probably hiding out somewhere waiting for me to come home so he can do it again."

"You forgot one thing you're not there you are here and he will not find you before we find him."

"I can not stay here forever Tom I have to go back out there sometime you know."

"Who says you can't stay with me forever?" he asked her pushing back the stray hair that fell into her eye she continued to flinch even though she tried to hide it he could see it in her face.

"Do you wanna go lay down sweetie?" he asked while extending his hands to help her up just in case she said yes.

"That sounds good right about now anything to stay off of this topic" with that he helped her of off the sofa and into his bedroom. Lucy for the both of them he had 2 bathrooms one in his bedroom so she would have all the privacy she needed. He also wouldn't have to worry about sleeping arrangements he already figured she would not want to be that close with a man for a long time. Thanks to his sofa bed he will be close to her and comfortable.

"Here you go baby" Tom said as he sat her down on the bed. "is there anything you need?"

"I am fine I am gonna lay down and try to sleep for a while"

"Ok I am going to pick up your prescriptions at the drug store I won't be long I promise. Is there anything else you need or want from the drugstore or supermarket they are right by each other"

"No I am ok for now" with that she sat back on the propped up fluffy pastel pillows that where at home on her bed, in her home. Her mind wandered, would they ever find him because if they don't my life as I knew it is over. With that she closed her eyes and tried to rest. Then her eyes popped back open suddenly.

"Tom! Please make sure you lock up before you leave"

"Of course I will don't worry get some rest" with that Tom had left and Judy was all alone. Free to wander in her mind and le t her imagination and fear get to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Stand by your man

part 10

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

_Tom's Apt._

Only 20 minutes had past since Tom left Judy alone at his place. To her it felt like an eternity. Since she couldn't get to sleep she decided to watch some tv she did not have to move at all seeing as how Tom put the remote right next to her.

"Wow he thought of everything she said as she flipped through the channels." she wound up putting on the midday news. "Since I can't be out there in the real world at least I can see what's going on."

_A young anchor woman speaks_

"The police have no new leads on the brutal attack of a undercover officer on the campus of one of our local universities. We do know however that the Sex Crimes unit is on the case which means that sex was involved. We are live at the hospital where we believe the officer was treated and has recently been discharged."

"We protect all of our patients and there right to privacy." The Chief of Staff stated with authority in his voice. "Her identity will not be released to the public nor will any of her information. The attorneys of this hospital will be meeting with a judge to have a gag order placed on all employees of this hospital. They will not talk to any press or news media outlet. Not only will it ruin the officers career it will also bring nothing but bad publicity here, those are two things that we will steer clear of." with that he went back into the hospital.

"Here is a sketch of the man they believed committed the crime" just then Evans face was plastered on Toms 27 in. Tv Judy froze in fear one she couldn't believed the press got hold of this and second he was looking right at her she could feel his eyes glaring at here through the tv and that was more than enough to freak her out. She wanted to turn off the tv but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "How in the hell did they find out? She wondered out loud." she immediately reached for the phone and called Fuller.

"Jumpstreet this is Capt Fuller speaking" Fuller answered on the second ring.

"Capt it's me" Judy rattled of nervously. "What in hell is my case doing all over the news?" she was trying to stay calm but her temper was rising. "What if something else leaks? who said something?" she was rattling off more questions than he had answers.

"Judy my guess is the school called in the press after the fact to keep themselves from looking like they where helping a fugitive by keeping this whole mess under wraps. I am sorry about this Judy I thought Tom told you by now. I can say we are making damn sure that nothing else about this or you gets out."

"You mean Tom knew?"

"Yea it made the top of the news the morning after it happened." there was a few seconds of silence before Judy said anything. "Judy don't be too hard on Tom. He thought that he was protecting you from anymore hurt or pain. Try and cut him some slack I am not saying that you aren't hurting because I know you are but he hurting too this is so very hard on him I watched him fall apart when you where in the hospital he loves you, and would do anything for you try to remember that please." she knew what he was saying was true and all she could do was agree she was in no strength or condition to fight with him on this one.

"I will keep every thing you just said to me in mind Capt."

"Judy you are not on duty stop calling me Capt"

"I am sorry Adam I have to go now I am supposed to be taking a nap"

"I will check in as soon as I have any new info from the investigators on your case get some rest" with that they hung up and she was getting tired but she could still see Evan's face in front of her. She was glad that Fuller had talked to her to calm her down because she felt like ripping Toms head off but she knew it was not his fault he loved her and vice versa.

Tom opened the door and came in with the bag full of stuff Judy likes. He crept into the kitchen to put the stuff away. He figured Judy was sleep so he moved around quietly.

Judy was laying in the bed trying to sleep but her mind was constantly going that in itself made her even more tired. With the tv on she didn't hear come in.Tom could hear his tv from the bedroom so walked over to the door and knocked.

"Judy sweetie are you up can I come in?

"Yes come in" she answered sleepily, "I never went to sleep but I need to so damn bad."

"Here are your prescriptions and I think you should take a sleeping pill just so you can rest."

"Tom I was watching the news I know about the case being in the press." She waited for his response.

"Judy I am sorry I didn't tell you about it I just wanted to protect you for as long as possible so you could get your head right.

"Tom it's ok you don't have to be sorry you didn't do anything wrong you couldn't shield me forever."

"The hospital seems to be doing a really good job of protecting my identity. I would feel so much better if he was in custody he could be near or far, he could be sitting in front of my apt or who knows he could have found out where jumpstreet is and he could be there watching and waiting!"

"Judy we will find him he is stupid he will slip up he is a rich spoiled asshole he will use a credit card or something soon." Tom went into the bathroom to get Judy some water so she could take her sleeping pill, while she got comfy in the bed.

"Here you go" Tom handed Judy the pill and the water he watched as she took it.

"Now you can get some sleep baby" Tom sat on th edge of the bed and looked at Judy.

"What's wrong" she asked him quietly

"Nothing I just realized what he did to you. I mean really realized look at you baby how could he do this to your face and body I just need to have 5 minutes alone with that bastard! I am so damn pissed I should have never let you go in alone! I am not just saying this because we are together, but because you where my partner on this and let you go in alone got damn alone! I will never and I mean never let that go as long as I live!"

"Tom please don't feel that way this was not your fault you can't babysit me if I was Doug on a case you would not be this protective and you know it."

"That's because Doug isn't the love of my life. My heart didn't ache for him while you where in that hospital baby I would have never been the same if..." his voice trailed off as tears got caught up in his long brown lashes. Judy took his hand and placed it on her heart

"Do you feel that she asked softly? That beating you feel is my heart I am here I am alive Tom. I am not Amy I know that's what you where thinking wasn't it?"

"Yea I guess I was." he was quiet deep in thought. "You know your Dr. Suggested that I go see the dept. shrink just to clear my head and I think I will because I need to fix this on my own I really don't need to burden you. You are first on this road to recovery Judy" as he was finishing up his sentence she started to yawn. He watched very carefully as the bruises on her face stretched to the movement of the yawn and she grimaced in pain from taking in a deep breath.

"Looks like the pill is kicking in I will let you sleep. I might take a nap myself, you get some rest baby." he kissed her bruised upper cheek he didn't want to rush her into anything anytime soon. Until she says so that's where his kisses will go.he left out of the room leaving her to doze off alone.

_5 hours later_

Slight darkness had fallen over the apt. Tom was stretched out over his sofa snoring softly this was a sleep he hadn't had in days. He was deep in his dreams of he and Judy happy and carefree he wanted this so bad that he felt in his sleep. He dreamt of holding her, loving her, protecting her, making love to her, none of these he could do to her or for her. The bags from the store where still on the counter in the kitchen the only noises to be heard was his low grade snoring. That is until a sound snatched out of his sleep so suddenly he jumped up and fell flat on the floor. it was a shriek and scream that bellowed deep in his ears.

"Oh my god Judy" he thought as he scrambled towards his bedroom door in the newly darkened apt. he flung the door open. He stopped in his tracks to flip the switch on his wall only to see Judy in the newly lit room sitting up in the middle of the queen sized bed drenched in a icy cold sweat shaking horribly an screaming repeatedly for Evan to stop and let her go.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE STOP NO! GET OFF OF ME!

She pleaded in fear for her life, at least that's what it look like to Tom. Every being of her mind and body was engulfed in a paralizing fear. He didn't want to just outrightly startle her for fear she would lash out at him think he was Evan. He could feel her fear from across the room. He moved to her, and climbed on the bed next to her.

"Judy wake up it's ok baby please wake up" he pleaded as he held her he had heard of night frights and terrors and the fact that they where worse than regular nightmares he thought was totally bogus a nightmare is just that a nightmare but now that he was viewing it was very shocking and real to him.

"LET ME GO DAMN IT GET OFF OF ME STOP IT STOP IT NO DON'T KILL ME!"

Tom couldn't believe that he had to restrain Judy like a common criminal on the street she was completely outside of herself. All he could do was hold her and wait for her to realize what she was doing and where she was.

"Judy he shouted please stop it you are ok baby it is me" he had no idea how strong she really was he thought for moment for Evan to do what he did he had to drug her there was no way he could have done all of what he did with her in her sound mind and body she was too feisty. Tom just held on to her with all of his might. He tried to protect her cracked rib by only holding her so tight. He just kept saying the same things to her over and over. "Please stop it you are ok baby it is me" all in all her episode only lasted a few minutes but to him it felt like an eternity. She started to calm down he knew this because her thrashing and fighting had just about stopped but she was drenched down through her clothes and his linens. Her hair was plastered to her face she was not the Judy he had loved from day one at jumpstreet he could kill Evan for reducing her to this.

"Judy baby can you hear me" he asked as she shivered

"Just please stop don't touch me please don't touch me." Tom let her go and moved back a Lil bit as he watched her break down.

"I'm so afraid he was right here I saw him I know he was here" she kept repeating over an over.

"Judy Evan is not here it is me Tom you are in my bedroom he does not know where you are trust me he will not find you do you hear me?" Tom reached out to pull her hair back off of her wet face when she finally looked up at him, she said his name in such a way that it brought tears to his eyes.

"Tommy" she whispered with a shaken rattled voice, "please don't let him hurt me anymore."

"I wouldn't dream of it Judy. I will stop at nothing to keep you safe"

She looked at herself and realized her present condition.

"Oh my god did I blackout ? Please don't tell me I blacked out" she looked at him with fear and sorrow in her eyes.

"I think you did baby are you ok " he asked her "are your ribs ok?" she realized he had a scratch on his right cheek from her fighting him thinking he was Evan

"I am so sorry I can't believe I raised a hand to you I am so sorry" she began to plead for his forgiveness

"It is ok I am fine it's you that scared the hell out of me. How do you know that you blacked out?"

My Dr. Said sometimes after a major trauma that it was possible but I never thought.

"Did I hurt you ?" she asked tearfully

"No I am fine it will take more than a scratch to get rid of me" he gently kissed her on the forehead as she took in a deep breath.

"How bout I get you into the shower and change the bed and then we eat some dinner?"

"Could you leave so I can get ready for the shower please" she felt bad about what had just happened but she felt even worse about him seeing the bruises that where hidden by her clothes. She couldn't bear the thought of him freaking out about the bruises on her thighs and small but noticeable passion marks on her breast that Evan left behind as if to say he was marking his property. Tom could sense her uneasiness, that was one of the perks of being a cop he could pick up on body language and vibes with ease.

"Ok if that's what you want sweetie. I will wait until you are in the shower to change the linens."

"Tom I am sorry I don't want you to leave as much as you and I have shared you have every right to stay it is just that I don't want to upset you anymore than I already have and it's just best right now."

"I understand Jude you don't have to explain" he smiled at her to let her know that it was really ok and it was although curiosity had gripped him he did want to know what was going on with her body what other kind of hurtful things did he do to her. With that last thought he helped her to the edge of the bed and he left out.

The hot shower hurt her already tender skin but it felt so damn good. Her mind drifted as she washed her hair she thought about how wonderful Tom had been she was so lucky and blessed to have him in her life. This must be so hard on him as a whole missing work, worring about me.

"I have to do something really special for him when I get my head and body back together." she thought to herself as she rinsed her hair.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Doug what's going on with the case man Fuller won't tell me shit." Tom questioned Doug

"There is nothing to tell Hanson I am sorry. We really miss you guys around here first Harry and now Judy is down man what the hell is going on around here?!" he asked in frustration

"I know man nothing is the same anymore" Tom stated flatly.

"How is she holding up?"

"Well she is barley holding. She has her up and downs we just had a huge down moment about a half and hour ago."

"Damn man this shit is crazy I was telling Dorothy what I could do to that SOB right about now!"

"Yea well you would have to take a number that is if there is anything left when I am done ya feel me?"

"I feel you man. Tell Jude we miss her and that Dorothy wants to come by and see her. You know girlie bonding. Hey maybe when she comes by to sit with Jude you and I could go throw back some brews.

"That's cool with me I could use a break. I will talk it over with Jude. Let me go in here and remake the bed for her I will call you later. Tom went to his closet to get some new linens and made the bed. Thinking about his conversation with Doug he forgot the extra pillow cases for the pillows he brought over from Judy's house. In the little bit of time it took for Tom to go back to the closet out in the main hall, Jude came back into the room to dry off not knowing tha Tom wasn't finished. He walked back into the room and was shocked by what he saw. Judy was trying to bend over and dry her lower body all while grimacing in pain. She had no idea that he was looking at her until she tried to straighten herself back out, and sit down on the bed.

"Tom what are you doing?" she yelled as she tried to cover up with the towel. "Why are you in here looking at me you can't see me like this pleas just leave!?"

"Judy I am sorry I didn't mean to walk in on you I wasn't done the bed and I didn't think you would be done so soon." he was talking to her but he couldn't take his eyes off of the bruises that the towel didn't hide her thighs where spotted with black an blue, he breast had little purplish spots, her side was bruised the worst right where her rib was cracked.

"Stop staring at me like that! You think that I don't know they are there guess what I know but I didn't want you to know just get out damn it don't look at me!" she could see that he still wasn't moving so she went back in the bathroom and slammed the door as fast as she could. He could hear her sobbing.

"Judy I am sorry I was staring at you." he spoke softly as he leaned the back of his against the door and shoved his hands in his pocket in true Tom Hanson style. Nothing he could say was gonna make her come out of the bathroom. "Sweety please come out you have nothing to be ashamed of you have to believe me."

"Tom you don't understand you can't see me this way I won't let you could you just go I am not coming out please."

"Why Judy I thought we had no secrets. Let me help you please I am not upset with you."

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hanson we just got a break in Judy's case!"

"Doug what are you talking about? You just told me their was nothing going on"

"Fuller just filled me in it appears that a man that fits Evan's description was brought in, over in Newton County!"

"Are you serious? Tom asked Doug hoping this was the break they needed.

"Hell yea this ain't shit to be playing around with ! Fuller is talking with the leads Det. Over in sex crimes to see when he will brought back into this jurisdiction. As soon as I hear I will fill you in."

"Yes we got that SOB it's about time!!!" Tom wanted to jump out of his skin he was so damn happy.

"Hanson just one more thing they are going to want Judy to Id him in a line up. I could be wrong but she needs to be prepared just in case."

"I will tell her. I can't promise it will go over too well but I will try to qualm her nerves about it. I am going to go tell her call me ASAP. Thanks again Doug. With that he was done with the call and had to focus on Judy again.

"I have some news about Evan Judy!" He waited for a response. He heard slight movement and then the door opened to reveal a tearful exhausted Judy.

"What is it". she said as she blinked her big full but red eyes at him.

"Sit down first come on let me help you." He helped Judy sit down she was now wearing her bathrobe that always kept at Tom's

"What is it you are scaring me"

"That was Doug on the phone. It appears they have a guy that fits Evan description In custody." Judy started to say something but he stopped her.

"Let me finish Judy please. You might have to identify him in as live lineup."

"Are you serious I have come face to face with that bastard again!?" the color drained from her face as Tom sat down next to her and quietly held her no words need to be exchanged.


	11. Chapter 11

Stand by your man

part 11

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

_Tom's Apt._

"Tom I can't I can't I am sorry but no!" she sat next to Tom wrapped tightly in her robe he turned to face her.

"Look Judy between the two of us we have dealt with this kind of thing many time before trying to convince a victim to follow through with identifying their attacker. I know it's going to be hard but I will be there with you and you know he can't see you and besides it might not even be him" she glared at him with disgust in her eyes. "I am sorry to have to say it like that but it's true they found him up in Newton County."

"It's nothing up there but private cabins and high end nature resorts and la te da camps for rich kids." Judy thought about what Tom was saying to her and deep down she knew it made sense but it didn't erase her fear of having to see him.

"WELL WILL YOU DO IT?"he asked impatiently.

"Well I don't have a choice do I? I want him off the street but damn I never thought about it from the victims side this is what all of our victims go through Tom it is so sad."

"I no Judy but with the support system you have you will be fine you have the force behind you, jumpstreet, Fuller, Doug, Harry form a far of course, your counselors, and last but not least me." he took the extra towel that was around her shoulders and rubbed her long damp hair.

"I am really sorry about earlier." he stood quietly and waited to see where her head was at.

"I am not mad at you literally I am mad that I am this way, I am mad that I am so afraid when there nothing to be afraid of, I am mad that I am ashamed to let you see me nude when just the other day we where making love in this very bed, all night long." she rubbed her hands on her lap as if to warm them.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of I will keep telling you that until you believe it damn it! Look at you. You are smart, you know that its not the outside that matters all of this will go away eventually." he placed his hand on her lap on top of her own as he squatted down in front of her. "Do you think that I will not want to make love to again someday just because of some blemishes? I want this and this to heal way more than some bruises. He pointed to her head and heart as she teared up again."

"What's wrong did I say something to upset you?"

"No you didn't it's just the opposite you made feel so warm inside and happy for the first time in days" she wiped her face with tip of the towel. "You said you want to make love to me someday."

"Yes I do what you thought I wouldn't want to? If that's what you thought you where wrong baby." he leaned in and put his head in her lap. "No pressure of course he added from her lap. You take as long as you need to recuperate Jude"

"Thank you Tom she whispered thank you for everything you have done for me." she ran her fingers through his hair and thought for a second, before speaking again.

"Tom you know I can't bend all that great and you know how I am about my skin care"

"Yes I know" he sat back up

"Can you moisturize me legs and back please? I can do the other spots"

"Are you sure baby?"

"If you don't mind."

"No I don't mind" he added softly as he got up to get her toiletry bag. While he got her bag from the bathroom she untied her robe and undid the towel that was under it. She was nude except for her underwear. When he returned from the bathroom she was sitting on the bed waiting for him she was nervous he could tell she sat a Lil hunched like she was no longer proud of her beautiful body. " her self esteem was gone" he thought to himself. "Are you sure sweetie"

"Yes I am you said no secrets right?" she asked holding her head down.

"Yea but I don't want you to feel pressured by anything." he walked t her slowly and gave her the bag so she could take out the right stuff for him to use. Her hands shook a little bit.

"Are you comfortable? Do you wanna lay back or sit in the chair so you can have something firm to support your back?"

"The chair would be better I think" she eased up as he put her robe around her bare shoulders and let her walk over to the chair on the other side of his room. He turned his halogen lamp on in the opposite corner to try and keep the bright overhead lights from shining on her imperfections so harshly. He watched as her robe fell from her shoulders again. He was so disgusted by this whole left turn their life had recently taken. It tore him to see her in this light but he could do nothing but be loving towards her as always. "Let me know if I am hurting you ok?"

"Ok. Tom I love you" she said it so suddenly he wasn't ready for it he wasn't expecting anything like that from her right now especially with her being self conscious.

"I love you too Jude" with that he began at her feet and worked his way up to her calves and up. He kept a constant eye on her facial expressions as he worked in the sweet smelling lotion that she gave him the room seemed to be alive with the aroma. If it wasn't for the horrible situation in there lives at the moment this would surely be an opening move that would lead into one of their all night lovemaking sessions. Tom hands eased up and down over her bruised thighs ever so gently.

"Are you ok? Am I hurting you?"

"No you are fine Tom just relax she told him. You can't hurt me anymore than what has already been done." so with that he went on with what he was doing. He felt so close to her, she was letting him see her most vulnerable side. Tom did not want to violate her private areas so he stopped between her thighs and knees. "Ok now lets get to the back she scooted to the edge of the seat and waited to feel his soft hands against her body once again.

"This feels so good." She said calmly this is so relaxing who knows this might help me sleep like a normal person. Tom are you ok?"

"Yea why do you ask?"

"I know this is hard on you. Seeing my body like this."

"Well I am not gonna lie hell yea I wanna beat the shit out of him but there is no need for me to keep going over that with you. You know how I feel I just figured you where tired of "Evan" monopolizing our complete time."

"I feel you Tom just promise me that you will see the dept. shrink ASAP"

"I tell you what" Tom says as he is finishing her back, I will make my appt the same day and time as your with your counselor and when I am done I will come and get you. I don't want you out driving by yourself." he wrapped her pink satin robe back around her as he kissed the back of her neck gently as she stood up.

"Lets go raid the fridge just you and me" he asked her trying to bring some fun back into there lives.

"Ok I am really not that hungry but I will eat something"

"One turkey sandwich for you my lady and 2 slices of pizza for me do you want some tea or soda?"

"Tom honey I am not totally inept I can get my own beverage" she stated as she walked slowly to the fridge.

"I know I just wanna make sure you want for nothing," he popped open a beer and took a big gulp.

"Judy I forgot to tell you that when I talked to Doug earlier he said Dorothy wants to stop by and visit."

"That would be nice I guess. I just want to get myself together and let this sore rib heal. I tell you what I will call her tomorrow."

"Do you wanna watch a movie after we eat?" he asked Judy as he finished off his first slice

"Na I am really sleepy I just wanna make it through one night without him!"

"Ok" Tom sat back and watched Judy pick over her sandwich.

"You have to eat something Judy come on you have to keep up your strength." they talked while she ate half of her sandwich and drank some herbal tea. He knew that kind of tea was her favorite so he picked up some while he was out earlier. After they talked for an hour in the kitchen he noticed that she could barley keep her eyes open so he closed up the kitchen for the night and walked to the bedroom.

"Let me help you to the bed you look so damn exhausted."

"I am trust me I just need sleep." as she sat down on the bed she thought about good it used to feel having Tom hold her in his arms. She felt so sexy, safe, loved ,happy, and secure, when they where in each others arms.

"Ok you are all situated know I can get comfortable for the night." with that he went to leave out until...

"Can you stay with me tonight? I know that we had sleeping arrangements set but I used to feel so safe and secure when you used to hold me after we made..."

"Love Judy? Its ok to say the word." he walked up to her and put his hand in her's. "We made love and in time we will again baby if you are ok with me staying and if that's what you want than who am I to say no?" Within minutes they where in bed and comfy at least he was. She on the other hand was dealing with her discomfort in her own way, thinking pleasant thoughts and hoping for a full nights sleep.

"Are you ok Judy?"

"As fine as I am gonna be Tom don't worry my pain killer should be kicking in soon."

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Tom" she nestled in next to him and closed her eyes. He laid still and listen to the peace and quiet breathing pateren of the woman he loves and will always love.

"Sleep well my love." Tom whispered in her ear as he yawned and drifted off on his own.


	12. Chapter 12

Stand by your man

part 12

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

WARNING EXPLICIT LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!!!

_Tom's Apt._

"Tom was rattled from his first good night of sleep in a while by the blaring telephone." he tried to get to it before it woke up Judy who was sleeping soundly for a change. It wasn't until he picked up the phone that he noticed that it was 7am. He couldn't believe she had made it through the night soundly.

"Hello Tom are you there?" Fuller called out through the receiver.

"Yea I am here what's going on so early in the morning? He asked as he rubbed his eye.

"Did I wake Judy?"

"No she is sleeping finally this is her first time sleeping straight through in days. Capt what's up?"

"We need her downtown ASAP"

"Let me guess he was sent down from Newton huh?"

"Yea last night. This all hangs on Judy you know we lucked up we got him speeding."

"Dumb bastard he probably running from the inevitable. Ok we will be there shortly."

"Tom how is she?"

"She is getting better but I am worried that what ever progress she has made will get thrown out the window when she see's that SON OF A BITCH!" Tom didn't realize that his voice escalated and Judy began to stir.

"Tom why are you so loud what's going on what's wrong?" She asked as she stretched.

"Nothing baby I am talking to Adam. Capt I gotta go we will see you in a few."

"Ok"

"Why are we seeing Adam in a few? What's going on Tom?"

"We got Evan back down here late last night. They need you at headquarters ASAP" Judy was still for a moment and then she took in a deep breath and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Well I guess I better get dressed huh?"

"Are you ok Judy?"

"I am fine I mean think about he is not going to go away unless I send him away right?"

"Yea you're right Jude I can't argue with you there."

"Did I actually sleep straight through?"

"Yes you did we both did finally!" Tom was pleased with Judy's outlook on identifying Evan. They both got dressed. Tom helped Judy out with her awkward clothing. Within the hour they where both ready to roll.

"Tom I am so nervous." Judy confessed as he started his car.

"I know you are Judy but we will be there with you. It is ok to be nervous remember that."

"Now you sound like my counselor"

"Well then I guess I am doing something right." he smiled at her as he pulled off. She let her mind wander out of the window as he drove and before she knew it the where at their head quarters.

_Head Quarters_

"Good morning Judy and Tom"

"Good morning Captain" Tom stopped to get a cup of coffee from the coffee machine. Judy was taking in all of the hustle and bustle that she had missed from not being at work for so many days.

"Judy do you want anything?" Adam asked her softly.

"No I'm fine for now that is."

"Judy everything will be fine just relax." Judy picked her head up to see where that familiar voice was coming from. By the time she found the voice Fuller and Tom both had a huge grin on there faces.

"HARRY OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Judy shrieked. Standing up to hug him and noticing Doug behind him.

"I am done my treatment I have to continue with outpatient visits twice a week for 6 months. We where going to tell you but we wanted to surprise you.

"Tom you knew and you didn't tell me!" she poked him in the arm as she grinned from ear to ear. For a brief second she had forgotten her troubles and pain. The whole gang was together again.

"How are you doing Judy?" Harry asked Judy as he sat next to her. Tom, Doug, and Fuller let them talk privately.

"I am ok I guess it has been really hard you know. I don't know how I would have made it this far without Tom. He has been wonderful.

"I am glad to here that Judy. Congrats are in order if I am not mistaken."

"Thanks. Listen Harry we are really sorry especially me I never meant to exclude you it was so hard to hide our relationship from everyone. We never wanted to hurt you and Doug you guys are our partners we share everything. It's just that we wanted to be absolutely sure of our love and then WHAM this happened and it came out." she sat there silently for a brief moment.

"I am not mad at you Jude we will always be tight we are partners. I just want to you to get well ok?" he put his arm around Judy just as the lead Det. On her case came to look for her.

"Det. Hoffs are you ready?" Tom noticed the Det. Talking to Jude from the desk he was leaning on talking with a officer he went to the academy with.

"You can call me Judy." she stated as Tom walked over to where they where.

"Is it time?" he asked as Judy stood up.

"Yes it is" the det. Told Tom as he shook hands with Adam.

"Excuse me Harry I have to..."

"I know Doug filled me in while we where driving. Just remember it only takes a split second to do this and if you can't do it they have no choice but to wait."

"Thanks Harry I really missed you." with that Judy, Tom, Adam, and the lead Det. Got in the elevator.

Doug and Harry sat back down on the bench to wait for Judy, Tom, and Adam.

"I just wanna kill him." Doug was seething.

"I think we all do Doug I haven't even seen the guy and I wanna put my foot through his spine."

"Damn Iokage I sure have missed your nutty ass!"

"Yea well I haven't missed your noogies Penhall cut it out." he shouted as Penhall put Harry in a head lock.

_Lineup room #4_

"Ok Det. I believe you know the routine." the det. Looked at tenseness and felt it better that he should move this process along as quickly as possible.

"Yes I do know the routine"she answered coldly as if she was numb to everything around her. Just because I know it doesn't mean I have to like. Tom moved closer to her and held her hand.

"Are you alright? You're hands are trembling he whispered in her ear as not to embarrass her.

"Can we please just do this I don't want to drag this out"

_meanwhile _

Doug and Harry came upstairs to join Fuller in the adjoined interrogation room that had a one way mirror. Judy knew they where there but that didn't matter to her all that mattered was getting this over with.

"This is like ripping off a band-aid you can either do it fast or slow I want to do this fast please bring them in!" everyone could sense her uneasiness and her pain. So they sent for the 8 men who where to be in the line up. Tom held Judy's hand tightly as they secured the room that she was in. The glass was black at first, even she couldn't see anything on there side.

"Ok Judy take as much time as you need and if it gets to you we can stop."

With that final instruction from the det they flipped a switch that enabled Judy to see the men who all resembled Evan in some way. She stared straight forward for a brief moment as Tom held her hand and had his arm slipped around her waist.

"Can you tell # 3 to say something for me? She asked quietly.

"What would you like him to say?" Judy stood quiet and closed her eyes. Tom looked at her and say a single tear fall from her eye she drew in a deep breath.

"YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BITCH! You where setting me up you GOTDAMN NARC!" she spoke the exact words that "HE" hade yelled at her not so long ago.

"That's what he said to you Judy?" Tom asked her sorrowfully.

"Yea that's some of what he said." as he whispered to her in her ear the Det asked #3 to them what Judy had asked. Just listening to him gave Judy the shakes even wit h Tom holding her she was still visible shaken.

# 3 did as he was told. And stepped back into place. Just that quickly Judy flashed back to that night in her mind she was right back in his room on his bed with his body pressed down on hers. Her tears flowed freely as she flashed back.

"Judy hello Judy" Tom called her name as the men in the room stared at her quietly.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked her. Just then she popped back from her mental nightmare.

"What damn it! Would you be ok if you where just feet away from the man that beat you, drugged you, violated your body and forced you to have sex with him! Tell me would you be ok because I don't think you would so don't ask me that stupid ass question anymore! I will be fine when I see Evan handcuffed and not staring at me from a gotdamn lineup! Ok!"

With that she pulled away from Tom and flopped down in the chair, and instantly broke into tears.

"Are you saying it is 3 Det.?"

"Yes damn it now would you all leave me the hell alone please!?" the det flipped the switch to tell the officers in the lineup room to back all of the other men but to handcuff Evan Roberts. Evan knew then he was caught and who aided in his capture. The det turned to look at Tom try to figure out how to approach Judy. Being so caught up with her emotional breakdown he forgot to turn off the Mic. switch. That's when Evan decided to make his point known.

"YO STUPID BITCH I SHOULD HAVE FUCKED YOU AGAIN BEFORE I LEFT YOU FOR DEAD AT LEAST THEN IT WOULD HAVE BEEN WORTH MY WHILE! I KNOW IT'S YOU JUDY I KNOW! I HAVE PULL AND CONNECTIONS I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU BITCH!!!!!" the cops where trying to drag him out of the room and back into holding. Judy froze in her place, the only movement she made was that she put her hands over her ears to try and block out his voice. Tom had just about had enough of this drama. Evan had ruined his life and the life of the woman he loved and he was about to show him.

"Oh shit Doug yelled through the second set of glass where they where he saw Tom moving towards the door while everyone else was paying attention to Evan, Tom crept out of the and landed directly in front of Evan!

"HEY SHITHEAD YOU LIKE MAN HANDLING AND VIOLATING WOMEN?! WHY DON'T YOU VIOLATE THIS!!" it was then Tom pounced on Evan and commenced to kicking his ass! Toms fist met with Evans face at least 4 times before Adam, Doug, and the uniformed officers could get him off of Evan.

"Tom stop it!" Judy screamed in the door way you are just stooping to his level and doing shit like this will get him out on a technicality just cut it out!"

"No Judy look at what he has done to you look at what he has done to us! Baby you are scared of every little thing even me! Why I will tell you why it's because of this BASTARD! I am sick of him torturing you! Why can't you see that damn it?" Judy walked over to him as the cops let him go. She brushed his hair back out of his face and put his swelling hands in hers.

"Listen to me, everything you have just said is true I am not disputing that believe me, but you can't get justice this way you know that. It is wrong and you are acting like vigilante. I love you and I will not let him cost me you do you understand?" as Judy calmed Tom down they dragged Evan back down to his cell.

"About time somebody whopped his ass!"

"Shut up Doug!" Fulled ordered he agreed but he still had to be professional considering his bosses where in the same building.

"Can we just go home please I gotta get out of here"

"Sure baby lets go home I need to ice my hands anyway."

"Do you want me to drive?" She asked him

"Hell no you know I said no driving until you go back to the dr. next week to have that rib checked out."

"I tell you what interjected Doug I can drive you guys home and Harry can follow behind in my truck since he isn't driving yet."

"That is fine with me I don't get the duce out of police storage until tomorrow morning anyway."

"Cool lets get going Tom stated as he put Judy's jacket around her shoulders."

"Doug I want you and harry back at the chapel in 1 hour got me?"

"Sure thing Cap." shouted Doug as they stepped into the elevator.

_Tom Apt._

"I can't believe you Tom you where like a mad man." Judy spoke from the freezer as she filled up a bowl with ice.

"I know I am sorry it's just that this shit has been eating hat me for the longest ya know. I am mad they stopped me"

"I owe you an apology too. I am so sorry for snapping at you baby I know you where just trying to help me and you are doing a beautiful job at it I am so lucky to have you." she sat next to him and opened a beer for him. "Thank you fo last night too Tom"

"Uh Jude we didn't do anything last night but sleep."

"I know that that's what I meant silly It felt so good being in your arms again. I think the biggest problem on my road to recovery is going to be trusting again."

"Well talk to your counselor about it tomorrow"

"As long as you deal with your temper at the shrinks"

"I will babe I promise" he leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek


	13. Chapter 13

Stand by your man

part 13

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

after his emotional draining therapy session, Tom left headquarters to go get Judy at the rape crisis center. He was finally coming to terms with his anger issues. Stemming from his fathers death, Amy's death and now Judy's rape. He felt relived to finally be able to open up to someone non judgmental. He pulled up to the center and wondered how Judes session went. He walked into the center quietly and stopped at the information desk to ask for Det. Judy Hoffs. Just as he was getting ready to ask for her he heard her voice.

"I will see you next week ok Judy? Just remember to take one step at a time." Judy cracked a half smile at her counselor in the hallway behind the desk. Judy not seeing Tom at the desk wiped her eyes and nose as she let out a big sigh.

"It is just too weird it's like I now know first hand how all of the women from rape cases I have investigated felt. Now Tom I can't figure it out for nothing in the world, why does he still wants to be with me? Hell right about now I don't know why I wanna be with me." Tom just stood there he couldn't believe how much of Judy's self confidence and self esteem was gone. It broke his heart to hear this from here own mouth.

"Judy don't stress about it all of your questions will be answered in time as we go deeper into our sessions ok?"

"Thank you so much believe it or not I do feel better."

"Good that's what I am here for. I will see you same time next week." with that they hugged and Judy walked out into the waiting area thinking she had to sit and wait for Tom but she walked right into his waiting path.

"Hey lady." Tom whispered as he put his arm around her waist to pull her in for a hug. "How did it go? Are you ok?" he asked not wanting to reveal that he heard what she said in the hall.

"It was really helpful, and draining. How was your session?" she asked as he held the door open for her.

"It was exactly like yours both helpful and draining I go back in two weeks." Tom shouted as they walked past the construction site on the corner. As they walked to the car which was on the other side of the construction site, Tom went on talking about his session. He was completely unaware that Judy had stopped talking and walking by his side. He was about five steps in front of her.

"Judy what are you doing? What's wrong? Hello Jude What's going on?" he stood directly next to her and whispered in her ear as she started to tremble he knew something was wrong.

"Look at him." she whispered while staring at the worker who was helping to guide in a bulldozer. Tom looked in the direction of her eyeshot and instantly he knew what was wrong. The fairly nice looking guy beared a startling resemblance to Evan!

"Uh baby that's not who you think it is! He is custody and he will not hurt you do you understand me?!" he stood so he could block her path of vison in that particular direction. "Come on stop doing this to yourself you are safe how many times do I have to tell you Judy you are safe please trust me! As long as we are one you will be ok! Do you trust that?" Judy stood there staring right through Tom as she tried to make logical sense out of what he was saying all she could feel in her was anger for not feeling like a normal person anymore.

"Oh right like that is gonna make me feel better we where together when that asshole drugged, beat, and raped me weren't we?" she shouted at him as she stepped back from him. "Yet and still it happened didn't it? You weren't there where you Hanson?! No you where not! What about when he was on top of me and I screamed for you in my mind to come and help me? He couldn't believe what he was hearing let alone seeing she was falling apart right in front of his eyes. Her tears where making her makeup run. She was not his Judy. Evan left her a shell of a person. He was grateful for the huge amount of racket that was coming from the construction site. It completely drowned out Judy's yelling.

"Baby please calm down lets go home and we can talk about it there." he walked closer to her he longed to comfort her but she wouldn't let him in.

"Don't you understand you can't call me baby. I am not your baby anymore. Evan took that from me, from us please just stop trying to fix what can't be fixed I will never be your love the way I was Tom so stop trying!" Toms eyes started to burn as he tried to hold back his tears as she turned to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?" he ran up to stop her. Judy you can't just walk off you need to rest. This is not the end of the line for you. With time... she cut him off right in the middle of his sentence.

"Let me guess with time I will be ok. With time I will be back to 100. With time we will back to 100 that is so unrealistic and you know it just please stop trying Tom. I can't even walk down the street without seeing him! That is no way in hell to be in a relationship, and you know it! This is just insane one minute I want you to hold me and the next minute I am terrified of you. You need more than that, Just stop and realize I am not what you need right now!"

"Wait Judy calm down where are you going?" he hollered as he let his tears flow.

" I don't know just please stop worrying and let me go Tom." with that she walked back in the direction of her counselor center and hopped in a cab.

_5 hours later _

Tom was going completely loopy looking for her. He went to all of her usual spots. Her favorite shops, movie theater, her apt, he called her girlfriends, even jumpstreet. He went past his place once already, to no avail. The second time he went by there her car was gone. His heart ached for her when he walked through his apt. all of her things where gone. Everything that he had packed for her was gone. He couldn't do this alone he needed professional help, more than what he could give. With that he picked up the phone to call her counselor.

Her advice to him was to just back off and let her breath and gather her thoughts. She told him that Judy's heart , mind, and body are no longer on one accord and that in order for them to work again she had to work it all out. After he hung up from her he needed something harder than a beer. Where is she? I love her so damn much! Baby please be aright with that he sat back and waited like he was told to do.

_Jumpstreet chapel_

Judy pulled up in front of the chapel she scanned the parking lot for any cars that would let her know if anyone was left in the building. She had been driving all evening even though she knew she was not to be she just needed to go somewhere and driving was the first thing that clicked in her mind. She parked and climbed the steps into the chapel. The chapel was nice and quiet the last time she heard it this quiet was when she returned to jumpstreet on her superiors orders. She remembered standing there in full uniform fighting with some coffee that looked like mud that day, the day she saw him standing at the top of the steps grinning from ear to ear. The day that Fuller came to them. The day that she knew jumpstreet would be all right. That day was no more it wasn't all right. She slowly drifted from one part of the building to another slowly touching things and thinking. She wandered from her desk to Toms desk, from his desk to the Capt. Door, from the door to the conference table in the middle of the room where they sat so many times in the past getting briefed on there new assignments, from there to the locker room upstairs where she leaned her head on head on her locker. She opened her locker and her eyes met with a picture of her and Tom taken when they had just started there secret relationship she could see the fire in his eyes as he looked at her in the picture. She took the picture off of her locker wall and held it to her heart as she wept for him. She walked to his locker which was 4 lockers down from hers and she opened it. They had exchange combination numbers about a month ago secretly of course. she took out a box that was on his top shelf she knew it wasn't his piece, he always took that home with him. Her mouth fell after she opened he had a stack of pictures of her. Pictures from different places and events, from the gang goofing off around the chapel, and a small set of letters with her name on them. She read one of the letters slowly in the serenity of the chapel. It was apparent that he wrote it after they had made love for the first time. She couldn't believe he had it in him to write so beautifully. He wrote about how he had longed and dreamt of touching, loving, and being with her. Ever since Jenko assigned her to his "make over" he needed her. The letter also told of how for the for the first time since his fathers death, he actually liked getting up in the morning knowing he would see her. She was floored by this, she knew that they had fallen hard but she had no idea how deep his love for her ran! She instantly felt remorse for her actions he wasn't the enemy Evan was she could not keep blaming Tom and other men she cared about for what Evan did to her. As if she didn't feel bad enough she now felt like the worst thing on earth she ripped Tom's heart out. She put all of his things back in his locker except that letter she took it and held it as she went downstairs and sat at his desk. She let her clearly polished finger trace over his letters that formed the words that expressed his love for her. She curled up and drifted off to sleep in his chair, at his desk, and with him in her heart and mind.

_Doug's apt_

"you mean you haven't heard from her at all?" Doug asked Tom as he laid into his second slice of pizza.

"No I haven't and this is freaking me out man!"

"Look stop pacing and sit down try t eat something if you drink another damn beer without eating I am gonna split you in two man!"

"Where is she? She is hurting and alone shit I just need to know she is alright. Even if she doesn't want to be with me anymore I still want her to be happy."

"Think about it like this Tom if her counselor thought she was in any danger she would have said so apparently she has seen this type of thing before."

"Yea that is a good point. It's just that I thought I could give her everything she needed. I never ever in a million years thought this would be us man never." with that he grabbed his keys and headed to the door.

"WHOA WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DRIVING TO AT THIS HOUR IN YOUR CONDITION?" Doug hopped over the coffee table to cut Tom off as headed to the door.

"I have to see her to make sure she is ok and then I will leave her alone if she says so"

"Ok I will drive you where ver you want to go"

"Fine"

first they went back to his place with no luck. Then they stopped past the bar where they usually hang out at, next was her own apt.

"You got a key dude?"

"Yea we where gonna exchange them on uh the day that she was raped." Tom's voice dropped so low as he opened her door. They walked in it was clear she hadn't been there her machine was full and blinking like crazy.

"Judy hi I was calling to see if you where ok Tom called me he is very worried and concerned about you when you get this message please call either me or him."

"She hasn't been here Doug." Tom flopped down on the sofa and bit on his fingernail. "Hey yo where are you going man?"

"I was going to check her bedroom. If that ok with you sir."

"No it is not!" he got up to stop him from going in her bedroom.

"Gee man I just was gonna check It's not like I was going to look in her lingerie drawer!"

"Shut up Doug and wait for me in the car."

"Cool" he waited for Doug to leave out and then he walked down the hall to her room. He could feel her as he sat on the edge of her bed. He thought back to the first time he laid her down on her bed and made sweet love to her. How she softly moaned his name over and over in his ear. How they showered together after and slept soundly in each others arms. He rose and walked out of the room. Sitting there any longer would drive him to tears again.

"Are you cool man?" Doug asked as Tom got in the truck.

"Yea I am fine I guess."

"Where to my man?

"Jumpstreet I gotta get something out of my locker."

"And away we go then."


	14. Chapter 14

Stand by your man

part 14

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

Before Doug could even stop the car completely Tom was trying to jump out. As soon as they turned the corner of the block where the chapel is they saw her red jeep sitting alone in the dark parking lot.

"Tom wait slow down man you can't go running in there half ass you might scare the hell out of her calm down!" he looked in his side view mirror to fix his hair he looked a mess by now stressing all day long. " don't want to freak her out she is already on edge as it is."

"Come on man pull it together do you want me to go in with you?"

"Naw I don't know what state of mind she is in and she might not want you to see her like this."

"Cool I will shoot over to rocket dog and hang there for a few. Good luck man."

With that Doug drove off in Tom's stang.

Tom walked into the chapel not knowing what to expect. He had at least found her so for that he was happy but now here comes the other part. The place was completely dark except for the lamp at his desk he could make out her small frame sleeping soundly on his desk. He walked to her slowly and quietly she looked so content. As he reached his desk he could see the familiar stationary peeking out from under her face.

"Shit he whispered to himself she found my letters." he was a little embarrassed but happy at the same time she now knew his true feelings, the feelings he had been trying to convey to Judy. Thanks to Evan of course all that he hoped for, for them was gone. She looked as if she was there for a while, he knew they had to face each other sooner or later if this was the end of them, he couldn't put it off any longer.

"Judy" he whispered as he squatted down next to her and rubbed her shoulder.

She stirred slightly but she still did not pick up her head.

"Judy baby wake up."

"Hmm" Judy moaned as she rubbed her eye and lifted up her head. "What's going on?" she asked before she realized where she had fell asleep at and before she saw him next to her. When she did realize he was right next to her she nearly jumped out of skin with fear.

"What are you doing Hanson?!" she demanded to know as she slid back his office chair.

"I think the question is what are you doing here?" Tom asked as he pointed at his desk and the pictures/letters she clutched in her bosom still.

"I see you found my letters." he pulled up a chair to sit next to her while she wiped her face and tried to disguise her puffy red eyes that she thought he couldn't see thanks to the dim office light.

"I uh just needed to uh clear my head I was just so pissed with everything and everyone. Then I found these beautiful letters. There was nothing I could do but weep for you, weep for us. I am so very stupid here I had the most romantic, caring, loving, patient man I have ever know standing right by my side and all I can seem to do is push him away, and abuse his emotions. Tom watched as Judy struggled to find the words to talk through her tears.

"Judy I love you and these letters are just my way of putting out there I way I have been feeling since day one. I was just to afraid to tell you. I was saving all of these to give to you on our anniversary, that is if we lasted that long. Look Jude if this isn't going to work between us then let it be for our own personal reasons, not because some sick bastard tore us apart! I can handle us growing apart, but us falling apart because you are embarrassed, afraid, and self conscious is not fair to you or me."

"You are right it's not and I am so very sorry for the way I treated you. You have nothing to deserve this. It is not your fault that I am a basket case and the fact that I will never and I mean never have another normal relationship with a man is just the reason why I can't do this anymore."

Those words fell from her mouth with so much hurt and fear behind them, that he knew the relationship they developed was gone and he couldn't do a thing about it. As he watched her place the letter and picture down on his desk ever so gently, she stood up and walked over to him with her eyes cresting with tears, she touched his wet check with her thumb.

"Please don't make this harder than what is already is Tom I can't live with knowing that I held you back from finding happiness. It is not fair that I make you pause your life while I rebuild mine I am sorry, I can not do that to you. I do love you so very much Tom trust me when I tell you this. You will thank me later. I will be fine, you will be fine, with time and healing. When I do come back I will put in for a transfer I think that would be easier on the both of us."

She kissed him softly on the lips as he stood there in what seemed like shock. He stood there silently as she turned to walk away from there love.

"Judy!" he shouted as she went to turn the corner. She stopped and turned to see what he wanted before she walked out of his life.

"Yes Tom" she answered from across the room.

"Do you know what else I had planned on the night that I was going to give you those letters?"

"Please don't make this harder than what it is I am dying here because of this I don't want know just..."

"I was going to put this in the bottom of the box." he walked over to his desk and took his weapons lock box from the bottom drawer. Judy walked back over to the desk to see what he was doing going in the box she had seen hundreds of times before.

"Hanson what are you doing? So what you where gonna shoot me?"

"Even when our lives are falling apart you can't cut the sarcasm can you?" he asked her as he fumbled with in the box.

"And to answer your question no I wasn't gonna shoot you. You see I had it all planned out I was gonna give this beautifully wrapped box full of my letters to you. I was gonna have you read them one by one. Mind you, I was going to permit you to take out one letter at a time as read each one the pile n the box would get smaller naturally, ya follow me?"

"Yes I am following you."

"Ok then right after you read the last letter I was going to have you...wait right here for one second I have run up to get the box do not move. After I show you this if you still want to give up on us then I will not try to change your mind anymore I promise."

"Ok I will wait until you are done that's only fair." she sat back down as she watched him rush to his locker.

"Now where was I?" he asked as he came back to his desk.

"You where telling me that at the last letter."

"Yes I was going to have you read the last letter and then I was going to ask you to remove the false panel like I am doing."

"Ok I am following I think" she sniffed as she tried to tame her crying as she stood back up preparing to be strong and still try to leave after he was done.

"Under the false bottom you where to see this laying in a velvet box." it was then he removed this little object from his lockbox and presented it to her in all of its splendor.

It was a two and one half carat diamond ring it was nestled in a high setting, in a pear shaped cut. She was floored as he went on.

"You see Judy I wanted to make you the Mrs. Thomas Hanson. I planned to do this on our anniversary night. That is until Evan entered our lives and destroyed us. This was my mom's engagement ring from my dad she gave it to me a few months ago she said it was time for me to breath new life into it and I planned on, no better yet I PLAN ON DOING THAT WITH YOU DAMN IT DON'T YOU SEE YOU ARE LETTING HIM WIN IF YOU END THIS IF YOU END US!!!!!?" Judy could feel her knees getting weak as she stood there absolute stunned and amazed. Before she could even respond to any of this her legs went limp.

"Oh my gosh!" she whispered as she fell to the floor. Thanks to Tom's excellent reflexes he grabbed her right above her sore rib and he sat her in the chair next to the desk.

Meanwhile Doug made his way in from the back of the room he could see that they where deep in whatever they where talking about. So deep that they did not hear him. He was glad to see them working out there problems.

"Baby are you ok?" he asked Judy as he knelt in front of her.

"I am ok I think. I can't believe it you had all of that planned for me Tom?"

"Yes now do see why I wasn't going to let you give up on us?" he took her hands in his as she searched for something to say.

"You wanted me to be your wife Tom? Are you serious?"

Doug couldn't believe what he had just heard this is too wild he could not believe this was happening in front of him.

"Baby yes I am serious, please stop shaking. Are you sure you are ok? I didn't mean to push this all on at once but I couldn't think of any other way to show you that this is too important and deep just to throw out like trash at least to me that is." he hung his head but before he could get it all the way down she grabbed his chin and pulled his head back up and looked into his red watery eyes.

"Honey I never thought of us or this as trash. It's just that I didn't want to feel indentured or guilted to me in any way. I was raped and for me to have you put your life on hold would be completely..." Tom put his finger over her full brown lips

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. You where hurt brutally, that means we as one unit and couple stop to rebuild what was broken. The key word is WE Judy WE! When one of the people in the unit has a problem then both of the people have a problem you got me?"

"Yes" she sniffled as he handed more tissue from the box on his desk.

"I am so sorry I ruined your surprise for me baby I never came here with the intentions of going through your stuff, I just felt so bad about what I did to you earlier I just wanted to be close to anything that was yours. baby I am so sorry I spoiled your surprise." he leaned his forehead on hers as picked up the ring off of the edge of the desk and gentle slipped it on her left ring finger.

"Do you like the sound of Mrs. Thomas Hanson?"

"I have to be honest Tom." he looked up at her with a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"I love the sound of Mrs Thomas Hanson baby!" he wanted to lean in and kiss her so badly that he thought she could read it in his expression. She kissed him softly on the lips he had been dreaming for this moment to kiss her intensely again.

"Judy this is not a rush scare tactic thing I still want you to take as much time as you need regardless of how much time it takes or how much time you need do you understand me? I will never pressure you or rush you into anything. If you want me to hold on to this until you are 100 back to where you feel completely comfortable with me, then I will do so. But know this one day you be my wife!" Judy sat there as he stood back up and lifted her to her feet.

"Well I do have one thing to say Tom"

"What's that Judy?" he asked as he put his arms around her.

One day I would love to be your wife!

It was just as she finished her sentence that they heard something fall on the far side of the chapel where there dim little lights didn't quite reach. In an instant Tom pulled his weapon and pushed Judy behind him in one full swoop.

"Who's back there?" he shouted in his demanding voice.

"Whoa man it's just me cool ya jets did you forget I dropped you off?"

"I am sorry man I am just wiped out I completely forgot."

"Uh Doug how much of this did you hear?" Judy asked as she gathered Tom's letters.

"Enough to say congratulations. I am so glad you two found your way back to each other. Don't give that little shit satisfaction by busting up what you two have."

"Thanks Dougie." Tom shook his hand as he reholstered his weapon.

"Can we please get the hell out of here this place give me the creeps when it is empty like this at night." Doug had already mad his way to door as Tom helped Judy who was completely exhausted by now. Doug you can keep my car till morning I am going to get this lady home to bed.

"No problem Judy go get some rest ok?"

"I will Dougie thanks."

"Don't worry guys tonight will be our little secret I won't even tell Dorothy until you guys are ready to go public."

"Thanks man" Tom shouted across Judy hood as helped her in the passenger side.


	15. Chapter 15

Stand by your man

part 15

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

_3 months later_

Judy and Tom walked out of the movie hand in hand into the sharp night air.

"That was the cutest silliest movie I have ever seen!" Judy said as they walked back to Tom's car

"Well baby what do you expect when the title is Howard The Duck?"

"Duh I know that silly don't be smart Tom!" Judy shouted as they both got in the car.

They where both quiet on the ride back to her place until Tom broke it with his question.

"So are you ready to go back baby?" he waited for her response.

she sighed softly as she prepared to answer the question.

"Yea I think I am. It has been almost 3 months. I can't hide at home forever. Besides that I know you are tired of bringing home messages from everyone almost every day."

"Yea considering I have been back for a little over 2 months. At least when you are back I can see you during the day I was getting tired of worrying about you during the day. Now I can see you at work boy do I love sneaking glances at you." Tom grinned from ear to ear as they walked into her apt.

"I am worried about my nerves and thinking about when I get my first case from Adam."

"Don't worry he will take it easy on you for as long as you need it, you know that especially since the dept. psychiatrist recommended it."

"That is true. Can I be honest with you Tom?"

"The last time I checked that's how we are always supposed to be Miss Hoffs soon to be Mrs. Hanson." he teased as he sat next to her to pop open his beer.

"I am dreading my first rape case I can't hide from them forever just because I was raped that dose not mean that all other rapes stop and it damn sure doesn't mean that Fuller will say hey you Judy you can't work this case because you where raped.

"I know I was thinking the same thing."

"I will just have to take it one day at a time."

"I know one things for sure I am so damn glad Evan confessed and pleaded guilty. The best part of that is his sentencing came and went."

"I know 20 years off the top wow I remember it like it was yesterday. I just sat there in shock you had to literally grab me to snap me back. Besides the few nightmares here and there I have really slept well. Knowing that he is now behind bars! Whew its like a barbell is up off of my shoulder."

"I am glad to hear that baby." Tom replies

He leans in to kiss her softly on her lips so far that is as far as they have gotten. He swore that he would not rush her and he meant it. They sat there quietly for a few minutes on her sofa. Judy lifted her left hand and stared at her engagement ring she smiled as she drifted mentally into the many points of clarity within the stone. Tom sat back and watched her without saying a word he admired her happiness from afar. He was glad to see that she was starting to put her life back together.

"Uh baby I have a question actually I have a few."

"Ok Judy shoot."

"When are we gonna tell people about our engagement? Am I going to wear this to work? Like on my right hand instead of my left, that's if we don't tell anyone."

she sat back to wait for his answers.

"Damn you are ready to go back firing questions like that gee whiz!" he smiled at her "to answer your questions I think it would be best if we did something special to let the gang know like a dinner party or something."

"Hey I am supposed to come up with the really nice romatical ideas that's not fair!"

she playfully slapped his chest and laid back in his arms all at once.

"Ill Jude romantical is not a word. Is that how Detectives talk nowadays?"

"Whatever shut up remember I am your boss when not in the presence of Fuller!"

"Yes ma'am!" he shouted playfully.

"I am ready to turn in Mr. Hanson are you staying here tonight or are you going home?"

"I am gonna go home tonight I want you to enjoy your last night alone. I want you to have a clear head come morning."

"It's ok you can stay if you want Tom. I don't mind."

"No sweetie I will be by in the morning to get you."

He kissed her on the forehead as he got up off of the sofa to get his coat on.

"Ok if that's how you want to do it. That's fine with me I am not that afraid anymore and it's good in the long run."

She got up to walk him to the door.

"Good night baby be careful"

"I will call you as soon as I get in I love you Mrs. Hanson." he whispered as she stepped into the hallway with him.

"Hey I like the sound of that she smiled goodnight Tom"

With that she closed the door locked up and walked into her bedroom and prepared for her first day back. Even though she was not that afraid to be alone, she still kept most of the lights on. She also kept her weapons in close reach. In her eyes she would never let her gaurd completely down again. Her thoughts of security where interrupted by the telephone.

"I know damn good and well he isn't home that fast good grief." she reached across the bed to answer the phone.

"Hello Baby what did you do magically materialize in front of your place from here? She laughed softly.

"Hello Tom cut it out I know it's you."

"Oh really is that what you think Det.?"

The voice was unknown to her but yet still she sat straight up at full attention.

"Who is this!?" she asked with fire and authority in her voice.

"All things will reveal themselves in due time Det. Hoffs lets not rush things beautiful."

Judy's hands shook with fear she could not place the voice but evidentially the person knew her and knew about her. She stood up and demanded to know who it was. Of course to no avail.

"Good night Judy."

with that the voice was gone and the line was humming in her ear. She flopped back down on the bed as she reached to hang up the phone and grab her 22 calabur. Her hands trembled as she slowly walked through the apt. to check everything she could think of. From the windows, to closing the blinds and curtains, to the door. She tried to calm herself in there line of work they got crank calls from time to time. The ringing telephone scared her out of her skin. She didn't want to answer but if it was Tom and she didn't answer he would be there in no time.

"I am home baby."

"I see" she answered dryly

"Is everything ok you sound a little tired.

"Uh I am sweetie I will talk to you in morning"

"Ok Jude get some rest"

" I will Tom I will se you in the morning"

she tried to put what just happened away and the last thing she planned on doing was telling Tom!

Who was it...


	16. Chapter 16

Stand by your man

part 16

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

_Judy's apt._

Tom knew that Judy would still be asleep being as though it was only 5am he crept quietly into her apt as not wake her he had picked up some croissants and some flowers for her to welcome her back. He snuck into her room and saw her sound asleep with the nose of her 22 sticking out from under her book on her night stand.

"That's my girl always a cop."

he thought out loud but quietly he went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee her alarm wasn't set to blare her awake for another 45 min. So he sat on the sofa and began to doze himself. The next thing he knew he heard Judy waking the alarm clock as he stood up to fix her breakfast tray to carry into her the phone rang.

He quickly snatched up the phone or so he thought she had already answered it thinking it was him.

"Yes Tom I am up" she spoke sleepily.

"Ha you really love this Tom don't you Detective? That is who you thought I was last night isn't it?"

"Who are you and how did you get my number?"

She was standing up by now more furious than fearful.

"I told you last night that all of your questions will be answered in due time Judy just no this you will pay for ruining Evans life. You know you wanted him he told me how you liked it rough how you pretended to fight back ha, just admit it you liked it and you're a cop so you played it off like a rape you BITCH! You will pay!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" She demanded an answer.

"Because Evan and I have friends in high places and since you set him up and sent him away I figured I would pick up his slack and pick up where he left off . I will be around just wait in due time we will meet face to face and little Tom won't be around you 24/7"

with that final statement Judy felt sick to her stomach she ran into her bathroom and threw up. She was so shook up that she didn't even smell the coffee brewing.

_Meanwhile in her living room_

Tom could not believe what he had just heard not only is she being stalked but she didn't say anything. He had to think fast should he confront her now or wait until she came to him either way he knew in his heart that their relationship was about to take another test. He decided to wait and see if she would come to him. While Tom fixed up her tray he decided to not let her out of his sight she had just spent her last night alone.

Judy had just stepped out of the shower still shaken about the phone call she dried off and took in a deep breath the aroma flooded her nostrils and she knew he was there. She came out of the bathroom and walked into a room of fresh smells.

"Coffee, croissants, flowers, and me" he stood there with the tray and looked at her.

"Aw this is beautiful thank you sweetie theses flowers are so pretty." She sat on the bed and picked up a croissant to bite.

Just then the phone rang Judy froze with fear as Tom got up to answer it she didn't want him to catch on so she hid behind her coffee mug. Luckily it was Harry calling to check on his partner she breathed a sigh of relief. While Tom talked to Harry she got dressed and was ready to go in minutes.

"Wow you didn't waste time did you?" he asked Judy as she zipped up her boots

"No I am just ready to get the show on the road that's all." and with that she walked out of the room.

"Judy are you sure you are ok?" he asked as he followed

"I am fine sweetie thank you for breakfast it was delicious." she kissed him as she holstered her faithful .22 calabur.

"Out of all of your guns you love that one the most don't you?"

"Yea this is my baby" she patted her side playfully.

"At least until we start our own family." he rubbed her stomach.

" down boy."

"Judy you do know that will never let anyone or anything hurt you or tear us apart you know that right?"

"Yes I know Tom"

"Come on lets get to the chapel."

"I will follow behind you Detective"

Just the fact that Tom said Det in that way freaked her out and she couldn't tell him he would freak out. So she kept it to herself, and off to work they went.

_Jumpstreet Chapel_

"JUDY AND TOM ARE COMING UP THE BACK STEPS!" Doug shouted as he ran to light the sparklers on her cake.

Harry. Adam, Sal, Doug, and everyone else in the chapel gathered in the balcony a.k.a. locker area.

"Tom I know that I haven't been here in a while but aren't people supposed to be buzzing around in here?"

"Yea maybe they had a fire drill or a bomb threat." he joked as they walked into the center of the room.

"WELCOME HOME!"

Judy almost jumped on top of Tom she was truly surprised all she could do was laugh hysterically at the whole gang as they came down from the upper level.

"Welcome home baby" Tom kissed and hugged her just as Doug and Harry made there way to her with the cake.

"We really missed you Judy" Fuller spoke to her softly while hugging her tightly.

"Leave it Doug to have his hands wrapped around a huge cake so early in the day" everyone laughed at Judy's playful crack at Doug.

Fuller did not let their little break last too long he reminded them that they where at work. Eventually everyone went back to their duties of the day. Judy on the other hand sat back behind her desk and took it all in she missed the chapel more than she realized. Unfortunately her pleasant feeling didn't last so long, she was jolted from her feeling by the blaring phone on her desk. She paused for a hair of a second by the 3rd ring Tom picked up his head to see why she hadn't answered the phone yet. She snatched it up on the 4th ring.

"Det. Hoffs" she barley spoke into the phone. Tom could see her uneasiness but he didn't want to crowd her or give away the fact that he knew about the calls. He paid very close attention to her facial expressions as she listened intently.

"Thank you so much Dorothy. I am so glad to be back."

While she divulged in girl talk he went on with his morning routine but not before reporting Judy's problem to Fuller.

_Fuller's office_

"Look Capt Judy is finally returning to herself and now some crazy shit, no some scary shit is going on!"

"Uh Tom do you wanna back up and start from the uh lets see where should you start hmm, how about the beginning."

"Ok so I jumped the gun a bit but I am flipping here and she doesn't even know that I know!"

"Damn it Hanson cut it out tell me what the hell is wrong with you? This is the last time I am going to ask you before I snap!"

"Judy is being stalked by some guy who knows Evan Roberts! Before you ask yes I have proof and no I am not overreacting!"

"What! I am all ears."

Fuller had finally given Tom his full attention.

As Tom finished explaining the story, Fuller just sat their quietly as if the rape and recovery wasn't bad enough now this he thought to himself.

"The best thing we can do right now is protect her at all cost, and you know I will!"

Adam could see Tom's temper rising.

"Calm down there is nothing you can do with that temper of yours. Now besides calming down you are going to tell he right now! The last thing you want is for her to feel as though you are her enemy in her eyes all she will see is that you where spying on her. If it was a mistake that you overheard she will understand at this point. The longer you wait to tell her the more it will look like you tried to hide it."

Tom sat quietly for a moment and agreed.

"Yea I guess you're right if we are going to get this sick Shit bag we will need all the help from Judy unfortunately she knows the most about you no who and his cronies."

"Well lets get this over with" Tom stated sorrowfully.

"Judy could you come here please I need to talk with you."

Judy entered the office and saw Tom leaning the back of his head against the file cabinet in the corner. She knew that was his pissed off, in trouble, bad news whether giving the bad news or receiving this was his "CORNER".

"What's up Capt." She eased into the chair with her eyes stayed on Tom.

"Judy Tom has something to talk to you about now before he starts I want you to know that we are here for you."

"Ok you two are really scaring me what the hell is going on? Tom please what is it?"

"I love you Judy you know that."

"Get to the point please just say it"

"Ok here goes, I was on the other phone in the front of the apt. when you got that "CALL"."


	17. Chapter 17

Stand by your man

part 17

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

Tom eased into the chair next to Judy as he waited for a response. Fuller sat on the edge of his desk waiting as well.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tom asked her softly.

"I didn't want to freak you out." She wanted to look into his big brown warm eyes for comfort but not even his eyes could protect her from this and she knew it.

"Uh I am not the one you should be worrying about and you know it! I am sick of this shit! With the help of the dept. we will catch him baby!" he reached out to grab her hand and to let her know that everything would be ok.

"See guys I am looking at it like this I am not gonna play the poor little victim this time. I am recovered and capable of dealing with this I refuse to loose what I have regained since that night, trust me I am ready! At least I think I am. She let out a big sigh as she slouched back in the chair.

"Look Judy we are going to need to scour every single friend, classmate, associate, lab partner, hell even his mother's electrolysis person!"

"Ok Capt. I get the point. I have to relive, recap, and rethink everything about that case."

"I am moving in with you." Tom stated from out of nowhere.

"Before you even argue yes you will be under constant surveillance, your line at home and here will be tapped, Hanson will not always be the one I want you to appear alone at times. You know how we wheel em in Judy"

Judy sat there looking at Tom pace back and forth. "Tom I am trying my best not to let the old fears and terrors recapture me but damn you are freaking me out just don't drive me crazy about this please the more you get all over protective and bodyguard like the more I start to think hey what if this guy grabs me or kidnaps me or god forbid"

her voice began to soften from the harsh tone she was using. It dropped into a lower softer tone as it cracked slightly due to the fact she was choking back tears.

"What if he..."

"Rapes me."

Before Tom or Fuller could try to soothe her frazzled nerves she was up on her feet and headed to the door.

"What the fuck this one hell of a first day back she whispered as she rushed out of the office"

Tom felt like a complete heel he didn't know what to do should he give her some space or stay on her. Fuller was determined to protect all of his officers, especially Judy she was like the daughter he never had. He failed her once he was determined not to fail her again. As Tom left his office to check on Judy he figured it was as good a time as any to assemble a task force

he assembled everyone to the center of the room right smack in front of the full size assignment board. Once he made the gang fully aware of the new case and paired everyone off they where all dismissed to rip Evan private life apart even more so than the first time around.

Meanwhile...

"Judy baby what are you doing out here by yourself?" Tom shouted from the top of the staircase that led to the parking lot

"I just need to get my head on right ok Tom please I am fine." she shouted up to him as she wiped her eyes.

"Well I see you are in your favorite thinking spot." he climbed up next to her, he knew her like the back of his hand she loved to sit out outside on crystal clear nights, on the hood of his stang and look at the stars.

"Judy listen to me ok."

"Ok"

"I will lay down my life before I let him or them or whoever this asshole is touch you or hurt you! I am not just saying this because I am in love with you I am saying this because you and I are cops this is what we do we protect each other at all cost. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I do know that Tom but you have to look at from my point of view. I was just starting to get back in the swing of things with work, my self confidence, trusting the men in my life and us especially us baby. I don't want to go through this shit again. I might not be able to pull myself back together if he..." Tom reached over and put his finger across her lips to prevent her from finishing he sentence.

"That is not nor will it ever be an option damn it how many times do I have to tell you he will not get near you let alone rape you! Don't say it again!"

"I am sorry but that will always be in the back of my mind always Tom always. I can't help it, I can't erase that part of me it will always be there. Just like your father was killed in the line of duty. There is never going to be a part of you that will ever forget that."

She looked up at him as she finished her statement. She thought for just a second she hoped she didn't hurt Tom but she couldn't think of any other way to get him to understand.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to bring back such pain Tom."

"It is ok Judy there isn't a day or case when I don't think about him. Man when I couldn't see you at the hospital and I didn't know how bad your injuries where all I kept thinking was first my dad then Amy now my Judy I can't loose her too why does this keep happening. I was so relived when I got to see you I knew then that I wanted you to be my wife."

"Why are you always finding some mushy lovely way to make me forget my problems. We will get through this like we get through everything else around here missy."

"I know but I am terrified."

"Well that's why we are here ma'am to protect and serve."

"HEY YOU TWO WANNA COME BACK TO REALITY AND JOIN US IN HERE PLEASE!"

Fuller shouted from the same spot where Tom was standing mere minutes ago.

"Judy get in here out of plain site now!"

"I am bringing here in now capt."

Tom slid off of the hood and helped Judy off of the hood. She slid down to the ground and rested against the fender right in between Tom's arms.

"I am going to apologize in advance for the bitchy moody stressed out way that I may become come throughout this case."

"Its ok ma'am I am used to dealing with disgruntle uncooperative victims we know its not them it's the stress."

"Stop calling me ma'am you are making me feel old." he put his arms around her waist to pull her in tighter.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear

"I love you too"

"I said lets go now you two"

"He is not moving from that spot come on lets get you inside"

Tom and Judy walked back into the chapel. Judy could feel eyes on her from every angle of the room. She went directly into Fullers office.

"Uh why is everyone staring at me like I am the saddest little thing to ever grace the jumpstreet program?"

"Judy they are all worried and concerned and besides everyone in that room is working this case from a different angle. I was not playing when I swore to never let anything happen to any of you especially now."

"Look Captain I understand that I really do and I am grateful, but I am tired of everybody treating me like I am a freak of nature."

"Look here Det. If that means keeping you safe then that is how it is gonna be for now. Do you understand?"

Judy knew whenever he pulled rank and used her title that he was not playing so she decided to back off and let him do what he had to do.

"By the time you get home your phone will be tapped and a unmarked car will be parked on the other side of the park across from your apt.they will have there high powered equipment of course to see over such a distance."

"Well I would be telling a lie if I didn't feel a little more secure." "Thanks Adam"

with that she walked out of the office and back to her desk to twittle her thumbs and watch everyone pretend not to stare.

"Hey Jude!" Blowfish screamed from across the chapel floor. "Special delivery for Lil' Ms. Det. They where sitting on the hood of your car I saw them when I was taking out the trash."

"Aw oh my gosh they are prettiest red roses I have ever seen!" she stood up to help make a space for them on her desk the vase alone must weigh a tone she remarked to the guys who where standing nearby.

"Wow Tom Ioki whispered from a few feet away "they are beautiful roses man"

while Tom was telling loki he didn't get the flower it clicked for her not to touch them. It was too late Judy sat there floored and dumbfounded as she read the card...

DET. JUDY HOFFS I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET YOU. I AM SURELY A BETTER LOVER THAN EVAN. YOU'RE MY BEAUTY, I WILL ENJOY EVERY BITT OF FEELING YOU! WE WILL DO IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN


	18. Chapter 18

**Stand by your man**

**part 18**

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

**warning language**

"Judy don't!" Tom made his way across the room to see Judy sitting at her desk hands trembling.

"Oh my god he knows I am here he know s where I am!"

Tom removed Judy away from the desk so that Fuller and Doug could bag up the flowers, card, and vase as they where now evidence. Fuller took everything in his office and called the crime lab at headquarters so they could send someone to pick everything up.

"Judy I am so sorry I saw them on your hood and I thought Hanson was surprising you. I never meant to freak you out I am so sorry." she knew he didn't mean anything by it she explained to him that it was not his fault which made him feel a whole lot better.

"I am taking you home now!" Tom and Judy where sitting at his desk.

"No I am ok it is not to hard to figure out how he knows where I work. evan told him where I am in the day, at night, where I drive, where I lay my head, he knows every single thing about me I can feel it. I can feel him everywhere his eyes are doing to me now what Evan did to my body. He is not going to stop until he ruins my life the way I ruined Evans life."

The stress of her first day back was starting to take its toll and it was showing.

"Judy you're shaking" Tom whispered in her ear.

"On second thought I think I will take you up on your offer to get me out of here I don't feel good and I can't let these guys see there second in command falling apart. I can't do this Tom I can't I can't."

she sobbed softly in the corner of Tom's area with her back to the rest of the room she just let it all out he tried his best to keep her calm, but she needed to vent.

Harry caught the little commotion as he returned to his desk.

"Uh Jude is there anything I can do? He asked softly

"Yea tell Fuller I am taking the rest of the day I gotta get some air."

"No problem I will tell him. Judy I swear to you we will find him and he will pay."

Fuller made sure everyone was in place on Judy's end from the chapel on down to her phone she had surveillance at all times. He even had uniforms to check under she and Hanson car he had covered all bases.

Tom drove his car and left her car at the chapel. Before he opened her door he drew his weapon. Wait here he told her

"I am walking through first"

"Tom the apt. is fine lets just go in I am wiped out this is not the way I envisioned my first day back."

"I know Jude."

"I just wanna crawl into bed. I will see you in a few."

With that she closed the bedroom door and crawled into bed just as she planned.

Hanson on the other hand was ready for anything he checked the view through the park to make sure the surveillance was in place and they where. He then dialed the special number to make sure the line tap was activated properly and that was as well. He didn't like not having anything to do. He felt useless at times like these. He kicked off his boots and popped open a beer

The visitation area of the Woodland State Prison

"Man she is beautiful Evan."

"Thanks man she will always be mine or should I say our's. I can't thank you enough for helping me with this. She honestly thought she was done. That this was over oh hell no! From what I hear the fun is just beginning."

"Yes it is my man I just can't believe that they haven't figured out that you have an inside support system. Evan man I guess it pays to be rich and have people in your family who have access to such privilege infomation."

"Yes it does with my shady uncle helping me from the judical side you know those lawyers, cops, and judges have ways to get all types of information, and with you keeping my baby fresh and loose and open."

Evan cracks a huge smile as he talks to his newly made accomplis.

"Just remember when you call her keep your conversations to under 1 minute by now they have tapped all of her lines."

"When I get her and believe me I will. Exactly how much fun can I have with her?"

"Hey who am I to burst your bubble rock her world man! Just keep in mind she is a fighter and she will put up a good front but all in all once you get in there you will never want to leave believe me. Hell after Judy I don't even want to look at another woman. Her puss will keep you wanting and yearning for more."

"Damn I can't wait to feel her."

He sat back to imagine that moment, the moment where he planned to torment Judy yet again.

"Hey come back to earth daydream later you gotta get out of here who knows pretty soon they might come up here to check my visitors log so keep your distance. I will contact you if need be."

With that Evan and his secret counterpart ended there meeting of the sick twisted minds and went there separate ways.


	19. Chapter 19

Stand by your man

part 19

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

_I just want to say thank you to all of yo who keep me motivated. I need to start posting more frequently, so here's to librarytech, ghostwriter, gerardlover123, nannii, and feli3 ty guys and gals i hope you all enjoy. i am kind of in a block of sorts so I am really all over the place. _

Judy's apt. seemed so peaceful as night had fallen into her living room Tom snored softly on her sofa that is until the blaring phone caused his nap to be cut short.

"Hel..lo" Tom spoke hesitantly now a days he hated her phone every time it rang.

"Hanson it's me harry how is Jude?"

"She is still asleep. Did anything turn up off of the flowers? He asked without realizing the time of evening it was.

"Nothing as of yet but you know Adam put a rush on everything."

"I know but I hate this you know I mean damn just when she well I mean we get everything back on track BAM we catch a MAC truck right to the face! How can I protect her if I don't know what or who to protect her from?"

"Hey don't you mean we Tom? We don't know what to protect her from. She is your partner in love and off the clock, and I will always respect that but you gotta remember in Jumpstreet and on the clock she is my partner and I will never let hurt or harm come to her ever again."

"I know man I am just so fucking aggravated!" Tom had so much anger in voice he stopped abruptly as not wake Judy.

"He will slip up and we will get him remember man they always do." At this point Harry was trying to get Tom to look at it positively.

"I know but it is hard to be a cop when you can actually relate from the victims point of view."

They went on talking for a few more minutes, making plans to get together for beers soon with the rest of the gang. That is until Tom heard a crash from Judy's bedroom.

"Harry I gotta go!" as he slammed the phone down he heard Judy cry out in pain. He didn't knock or call out to her his fear had overcome him he burst through her door with gun drawn and aimed. "Freeze! Judy! Judy answer me damn it" Tom didn't even bother to turn on the lights he just stood there ready to shot into the dark. "Baby answer me" he whispered as he reached for the light switch. With the room newly lit he saw a pile of shattered crystal on her floor in front of her night stand.

"Uh Tom you where gonna shoot me?"

He look up to see Judy standing in her bathroom door way with her foot wrapped in a towel. He reholstered his gun and rushed to help her to the bed.

"What happened Jude?"

"I went to turn my lamp on and I missed so when I tried to hit my switch a piece of crystal turned my foot into his home."

"Let me see it babe." he slowly unwrapped the small towel. The glass made a nice slash along the side of her foot.

"How bad is it?"

"Actually its not that bad it's a clean cut and it is not deep enough for stitches. I say you'll will make it." he began to clean it with the first aid kit she had in her hand when she came out of the bathroom.

"Since when did you graduate med school?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well when you play ½ of a MaQuaid brother especially with Penhall as the other half, you spend a lot of time in and out of nurses offices. There all done and wrapped up." he softly kissed the top of her big toe. His mind shifted suddenly to the last time they made love all night over and over. He knew in his heart he would never rush or pressure her, but he longed to feel her on him. To kiss her and caress her, to have their bodies intertwined, to hear Judy moan out his name as he pulled her hair in the height of there passion. Just to think those thoughts about her again drove him crazy, but he also felt guilty to think of her that way now felt kind of wrong.

She could see he had drifted off into a deep daze. She loved to look into his powerful deep eyes "damn I love him" she thought to herself. Never once has he made me feel bad or uncomfortable. She knew he was the perfect man for her she never made him feel inferior being as though she was his superior.

"Baby you can get up now." She reached down and cupped the sides of his face in her hands. "Earth to you" she smiled as he got up and started to clean up the glass.

"So are you gonna tell me what had you stuck in another dimension?"

"Nothing I am just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, and how much fun we used to have." she could tell that there was something else there but she didn't want to push.

"Please that should be the other way around. I have driven you loopy and you know it."

"No you haven't Judy stop saying that."

Judy watched as he cleaned up the glass. He looked so good in his tight jeans she caught herself thinking about him in a way she hadn't thought about in so long. She figured his patience would be wearing thin by now waiting for her to be ready.

Oh how I miss his touch, his lips, his hot voice breathing in my ear as he moans my name deep in my ear. She watched him carefully handle the shards of crystal. She felt a slow rise of heat inside of her. She knew what it was but was it time yet? What if I freak out? What if I chicken out? Damn am I ever going to be able to enjoy lovemaking again without thinking of that bastard.

"Well lets just say it is mutual driving." Tom added.

"Huh. what did you say?"

"Look at you and you call me the daydreamer." She laughed as she looked up at him.

"I said lets just call it mutual driving." she drifted off so deep she didn't even notice the glass was gone. "Are you ok Judy?"

"I'm cool I was just thinking, uh.."

With that last word hanging off of her lips someone was knocking on the door.

"Who is it!" Tom threw major authority behind his voice as he reached the door. He moved so quickly Judy was just now turning from the hall that leads to the rest of her apartment.

"PIZZA! Open up man geez!"

Judy and Tom look at each other and simultaneously lipped Penhall to each other.

"Hey you two we figured after the day you had you really wouldn't want to have to cook and ya damn sure can't order in so we brought it to you. "

You don't mind do ya Jude" Tom asked as Doug looked on.

"New it's cool but you said we who is the we?"

"Harry is out front talking to the uniforms who just started their shift. He graduated with one of them."

"Thanks Doug we hadn't even thought about dinner yet considering we just woke up." Tom kept on talking while Penhall tore into his first two slices stacked on top of each other. Judy walked over to the window drifting yet again into the many racing thoughts her job how could she even begin to enjoy her career as a detective, how can she lead a group of men everyday, how can she marry this man, this man who would go to the edge of the earth for her, how can she truly get Evan off of her mind and out of her life, how can she completely trust herself to be loved by a man ever again, better yet her man?

"Hey Jude you know you are not supposed to be in that window." Penhall mumbled in between bites of food.

"Babe get out of the window." Tom repeated himself 2 more times with no response from Judy. He walked over to her, she was so deep in her thoughts and looking at the cops in there car across the street. Is this what Jenko had hoped for her when he recruited her right from the academy? Is this what she went to college for? Why all of this why now?

"Judy sweetie are you ok?" Tom walked up behind her and put his arm around her waist. He knew that look in her eye and what it meant she was over analyzing everything.

"Uh I'm fine I am sorry guys I got a little lost for a minute."

"Please get out of the window come eat something you didn't even here Harry come in." Tom fixed Judy a plate and a cup of favorite herbal tea.

"Damn Hanson did you get that hungry that you took a hunk out of Judes foot?" Harry was good at breaking up tension in the air and he succeeded.

"Shut up Harry I stepped on a piece of glass" she plucked the sausage off of her 2 slices.

Before they knew it, it was well after midnight. They talked about everything from Toms bowling obsession to Jenko's techniques versus Fuller's . everyone was showing signs of sleepiness. Tom and Judy walked the pair to the door and saw them off. Judy was locking the door and seemingly out of the blue, Tom kissed he gently on the nape of her neck right above her shirt collar. She swung around to find his eyes directly on hers. The silence between them was deafening. Tom guessed that by her silence that he offended her, he felt like a total ass. He watched her walk back into the kitchen to clean up the mess that the 4 of them had made.

"Uh Judy I am so sorry. I didn't mean to..." she stopped him mid sentence.

"You didn't mean to what? Kiss me? Of course you meant to why would you kiss me and not mean it? I am your fiancé. I am not mad at you so relax Tom just relax." she was at the sink doing dishes.

"Well if your not mad at me then why did you just walk away in silence I thought I had made you upset and believe me that is the last thing that I want to do baby."

"It's no big deal Tom I am fine you're not in the dog house just let it go it happened and is over please!"

He could tell he was aggravating her.

"Judy baby are you ok? I can tell something is wrong. Talk to me." he walked over to her as to comfort her but he didn't want her to feel smothered. "I am listening you know you can talk to me."

Judy stopped doing the dishes she could feel his warm breath on her neck in the very place he had just kissed her. She wanted him so badly but she was terrified.

"I am gonna turn in I wanna get up early and get some desk work done at the chapel."

With that she brushed past him and hurried off in her room and locked the door. He was left standing there looking completely lost.


	20. Chapter 20

Stand by your man

part 20

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

Tom rolled over to the aroma of coffee and reached for his watch it read 5:15 am dam he thought to himself. He laid there for a few min. To see if he could hear Judy stirring around in the back of the apt.

"Judy are you up?" he hollered out as he stumbled into the kitchen. As he went in the fridge to get the eggs he noticed the note on the coffee pot, it read : GOOD MORNING TOM I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THE WAY I ACTED LAST NIGHT TOWARDS YOU. I NEEDED TO CLEAR MY HEAD SO I WENT OUT TO THE SHOOTING RANGE, THEN TO MY COUNSELING SESSION, I WILL SEE YOU AT THE CHAPEL LOVE JUDY. PS I WILL BE FINE PLAIN CLOTHES ARE TAILING ME REMEMBER LOVE YOU AGAIN

"DAMN IT" I shouldn't had pushed her! Tom jumped in the shower flipped of the coffee pot and left out by 6:15. He didn't have the faintest idea how long she had been out but he didn't like it she was never one to be late for work so by his calculations she should be there by 8:45. One thing that his therapist keeps hammering in his head is that he can't be there for everyone at all times. This was good a time as any to practice that. With that thought in mind he drove to penhall place, he had to do something to occupy his time and nervous energy.

"What the hell man I can't believe you got me up and at the gym this damn early."

"Just shut up and hold the damn bag I really don't want to hit you man!"

"Right like you can really hurt me. Me the better of the 2 MaQuaids pulease man!"

"Don't underestimate my strength right now ok?" Doug could tell something was eating at his best friend.

"Are you ok dude?" Doug was being very sincere at this point.

"Well lets see I pushed Judy too far and last night now she is out somewhere and I don't know what to do."

"What did you do it couldn't be that bad geez you two where fine when me and Iokage left."

"I came up behind her and kissed her. She never saw it coming and I caught her off gaurd. She said it was alright but, she just shut down and locked herself in her room. Then to top it all off when I got up this morning she was gone."

"Wow. Just give her some time man you know how she feels about you."

"I know I just wish I could hear her say it. Then again this isn't about me."

"Yea it is this whole shit load of drama affects you too. Hold it she is out by herself?"

"No the Arnold and Mitchell are with her." before they knew it, the workout was over.

"Time to hit the showers and roll in to the dum dum dum dum CHAPEL AHHHHHHHHHHH THE HORROR!"

"Penhall you are a such a clown."

"Yes I am but I made you feel better."

"That you did my man."

The pair entered the chapel with the usual clamor and buzz around them. Harry was already at his desk with his nose buried in a pile of paperwork. Tom looked at his watch it read 9:10. Ok traffic he thought to himself. By the time 10 rolled around he was at his wits end. Just when he was ready jump out of his skin with fear for his love, Fuller bellowed from out of his office.

"Get in here Tom!" Fuller waited at the door for Tom to enter his office.

"Judy just called she said she wasn't feeling well and that she would see you when you get home."

"Well why didn't she just called me I was out there freaking the fuck out!"

"Are you two ok?" Fuller asked concerned as usual.

"Couldn't be better lets see I am trying to be there for her but she keeps pushing me away."

"Give her time she will come around."

His day dragged on and on and on the paper work never stopped coming and the fact that they had no leads didn't help any. As tempted as he was to call her he didn't.

"Hey Hanson line 3 it's Jude"

"Hello Judy what's wrong are you ok?"

"I am fine I was just calling to make sure you come straight home we need to talk face to face."

"Ok I was going to anyway are sure your ok? Do you need anything?"

"No I am fine just call me when you are on your way."

With that she hung up. This day was getting weirder and weirder he thought to himself.

Judy decide to spend the rest of day trying to do what her counselor instructed. Pamper yourself relax and spoil yourself. Her words rang in Judy's head under all of this pain and the walls you built around yourself you are still a beautiful woman and Tom knows that. Now what you need to do is remember it yourself.

It was then she looked at herself and decided it was time for a change a drastic change if she was gonna get out of this funk she had to make it big.

"Good bye old Judy Hoffs"

With that she walked out of her apt.

Before Tom knew it was 5:30 Fuller wasn't letting him until he closed out all of his cases that he let fall by the wayside deal with Jude and everything else.

"Yo Hanson I'm so out of here I can't believe I am done and you are still bogged down wow!"

"Shut up Doug I have a lot on my mind and you know it."

"I know do you want me to hang and give you a hand?" He plopped down on the edge of his desk and got comfy.

"You don't have to I am almost done even though I noticed, it's like digging a hole in sand. The more paperwork I finish the more pops up DAMN this is not where I wanna be."

"You will get there relax. I tell ya what, you type I will file we could knock this stack out in a hour tops."

Judy couldn't believe how relaxed she felt. Of course doing what she did would freak out any woman.

"I really did it" she whispered to her self ans she touched the sides of her hair. The long thick locks she carried with her since birth where gone instead she went short and curly tapered on the edges. From the hair salon she went to her manicurist who hadn't seen her in months she drifted into glorious daydreams as she soak her hands and got her toes polished. As much as she wanted a pedicure she couldn't get it with the cut on her foot. From there she went shopping she couldn't remember the last time she brought a new dress, Better yet a new sexy dress.

She arrived back at her place just in time to wait for Tom.

Meanwhile back at 21st & Jump St. Fuller was preparing to leave his long day of work behind, when he saw Tom and Penhall cooperating instead of goofing around.

"That's what I like to see fellas keep it up." The officers assigned to Judy detail for the day shift had just did there evening check in they had mentioned that Det. Hoffs was whole new person and that no one would believe what she did on her girls day by herself. Even he was a little curious. Yet and still he kept it under wraps.

"Yea because if this one over here doesn't get home to his precious Jude I'm gonna snap every other word is Judy Judy Judy. He could have gotten an early start like Harry and be long gone by now but no he wanted to lay into the bag."

"Shut up and file that last file so we can roll." he shouted as he dialed the phone.

"Jude I will be there shortly ok?"

"See you soon" she replied.

With that the 3 men left the chapel for the night.

"I hope he likes it." Officer Mitchell stated flatly.

" Well I do." Officer Arnold responded "I think he will."

"Well we will soon find out won't we?" Mitchell waved at Hanson as he parked his Stang behind there car.

Judy was a nervous wreck was this right? Is it too much to spring on him at once? She saw him talking to coworkers at the curbside.

Ok girl get it together. There is no turning back now.

SHE STARED AT THE DOOR AS HE TURNED THE KEY

END OF CHAPTER 20

NOTE YES I KNOW I AM DRIVING ALL OF YOU INSANE! BE PATIENT THE TIME WILL COME SOON BUILDING UP FOR DRAMATICS :)


	21. Chapter 21

Stand by your man

part 20

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

Tom opened the door only to be greeted by a dimly lit vestibule. He stepped in trying not to over speculate like he always does. He looked at the rose petals that etched a path from the door through the tea light candles that curved and bended in a winding path all the way into the living room and up on to the coffee table. A note was nestled in a soft fluff of pink and red rose petals.

_DEAREST TOM,_

_WORDS CAN'T EXPRESS HOW GRATEFUL I AM THAT YOU WALKED INTO THE CHAPEL ON THAT FATEFUL DAY. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT IT ACHES TO THE VERY CORE AND BEING OF MY SOUL. YOU MAY NOT BELIEVE THIS BUT I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I BECOME THE MRS. THOMAS HANSON._

_YOUR LOVE JUDY_

He was blown away this was not what he expected. He read on further.

TURN AROUND SWEETIE

when he turned around he noticed her silver champagne

bucket sitting on the counter with 1 of her prettiest crystal flute glasses. And next to it was his mothers little velvet ring box. He opened it slowly.

"No ring in there sweetheart." she spoke so softly that her voice nearly missed his ears.

He was so shocked by all of this that he didn't want to turn around to fast he wanted to drink it all in little by little.

"Come in the room Thomas." She had his complete attention.

"How in the hell did she know I was over here by the ring box? She must have spent the day planning this out I can't believe her he mouth over and over.

PICK EVERYTHING UP AND MEET ME IN THE BEDROOM PLEASE

THIS WAS THE LAST THING ON THE LIST.

He scooped up everything and left the kitchen. He stood in the living room and took everything in. The candles that led his path from the door to the table and then to the room. The roses the where placed with care around the candles. He walked slowly towards her room.

Judy sat in her floral wing backed chair as sexy as she could. Her black silk and lace ankle length peignoir had a extremely long split that snaked its way all the way up from the floor to the smallest, tightest, most hidden nook on her pelvis. She sat in the chair just so the split fell just right. The room was scented with the lightest peony fragrance. Luther Vandross played quietly in the back ground.

"Oh god what am I doing? This is crazy I look like a fool!" she whispered to herself. She knew there was no turning back now in her heart.

She was so deep in her mind yet again she didn't hear him creep in the room.

"Oh My Damn! Judy is..."

"Yes Tom."

"You look amazing!"

he placed everything down on the night stand. He then walked over to her and reached out for her hand. She stood up so he could see her in her full splendor. He walked around her slowly, which made her all the more nervous. She was shaking like a leaf.

"I hope my hair isn't too much of a shock."

"I love it baby!" he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her silky waist.

"I can't wait until we are married baby." he whispered in her ear just enough to cause her to squirm and giggle.

He turned her around and held her firmly in his arms as they swayed to the mellow love song playing in the background.

"Can I ask you a question Judy?"

"Sure you can."

"Are you sure about this? Please don't do this just for me. I want you to want this too baby."

"I am ok really I am alright. A wise person told me today that you know that I am a beautiful woman and that it's time that I realized it. So I decided it that a change had to be made to bring in the new and improved me."

It was then he took Judy in his arms and kissed her. He picked her up and carried her to her queen sized bed. The mood and the atmosphere was just right she felt it and he knew it.

"Don't move a muscle." He instructed her to completely relax. He kissed her from the tips of her toes right up along the split his lips landed on her pubic bone. Her body quivered with anticipation of his next move. She didn't even realize all of his clothes where off. Judy ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed softly along her inner thighs. Before she knew it she was writhing in ecstacy. Her moans where coming so quickly behind each other she could barley catch her breath. She had forgotten how wonderful he could make her feel. Tom always had a special way of making her forget about all of her problems and tonight was no different.

"Judy baby I just want you to know that I will never ever hurt you or do anything to you that you don't feel comfortable with."

"Yes Tom I know" she whispered in his ear as he poured her some champagne. She sipped it slowly as they snuggled to the music. He laid intertwined in her long smooth brown legs.

"Mmm I could stay down here for ever Judy."

"Well I have a question that is if you don't mind."

"What might the question be sexy.?" tom turned to look up at her.

"CAN YOU MAKE LOVE TO ME TONIGHT LIKE YOU USED TO?"

"I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER HERE THOSE WORDS THERE IS NOTHING MORE THAT I WOULD RATHER DO RIGHT NOW."

With that Tom ran (quickly) to blow out all of the candles in the apt. he arrived back in the room to HER.

_The one woman who could read him and knew him better than he knew himself. The woman who always was there for him from day one. The one woman who could turn him on by mearly speaking in a crowded room._

There she laid in all of her bare sensual state ready and longing for him she shivered from head to toe as Tom touched her body. From that moment on there bodies became one there flesh molted together like it had so many times in the past. Nothing else in the world mattered to them at this moment. Not Evan, not Fuller, not the stalker, not ANYONE OR ANYTHING!

That night there's became_ JUDY AND TOM _again not just judy and tom.

He moaned for her over and over again.

And she for him. She cried from his pleasure.

Then they slept peacefully in his arms she laid safe protected and loved.

**5:30am**

THE PHONE RINGS...

NOTE... NOW YOU ALL NO I LOVE DRAMA I COULDN'T LEAVE THEM HAPPY FOR TOOOOOOO LONG


	22. Chapter 22

Stand by your man

part 21

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

Tom laid still as not to wake Judy. He listened for the machine to pick up he just could not let last night passion end with this sick bastard screwing up the morning.

The machine picked up on the 3rd ring. He listened for the voice to come through the machine but nothing happened. The caller hung up. He decided to dismiss it maybe just maybe they would have a normal morning. He rolled over to spoon against his Judy who was sound asleep. He watched her inhale and exhale softly. Thinking to himself how far she had come, how she rebuilt her life and how would do anything to protect her. With that thought in his mind he kissed her soft supple shoulder and drifted off.

**States Attorney Generals Office**

Inspector Stephens flops a huge folder down on his desk and waits for agent Booker to come in the office.

"Well what is so important that you dragged me in this early Booker?"

"Evan Roberts is a sick twisted Son Of A Bitch just like his uncle! I think we have enough evidence to snatch his ass off of the bench and add some more charges to Evans rap sheet. Can you believe he wants me to kidnap Det Hoffs and torment her more than what she already has been thanks to him?!"

"You know the sad thing is Booker is?" Stephens asked Booker as he fingered through the file on Judy's rape.

"You mean besides the fact that Judge Roberts is actually allowed to preside over peoples lives?"

"Yes Dennis besides that. We can't tell her that she is not being stalked and that she is in no actual danger poor thing she has been through so much lately."

"I do know this Inspector I am not and I mean not confronting her or attempting to do anything along Evans train of thought! I am just gonna stick with the calls, and gifts that's it nothing more. I am just waiting for the word to bring The Jackass Judge in."

"In order to that you need to meet with Evan and you have to get his confession about his uncle leaking privileged information to the wrong people, including Det. Hoffs info. So what you need to do is visit Evan and really get him talking tell him that you figured out a way to get Judy. You know really get on his good side tell him about the deliveries you have been sending her, & the calls. I want him to open up like the Holland Tunnel. I will call ahead and let the Warden know that I have an Agent coming in undercover so you wont get blown out of the water when you go through the metals detector. I want all of this set up with Evan by the end of today."

"With pleasure I can't wait for this case to be over." he ran his hand trough his jet black hair while sighing.

"Yea you say that now, wait until we have to visit Jump Street to let them know that this was all part of an investigation. She will not be pleased in the least. Knowing that someone has the power to toy with your life is a horrible feeling and that is how she will feel so just be prepared for the negative as well as the positive."

"I will be Inspector."

_Sorry this chap is so short but it took me forever to tie Dennis in and figure it all out talk about writers block hope it goes over well:)_


	23. Chapter 23

Stand by your man

part 22

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

Tom laid still as not to wake Judy. He listened for the machine to pick up he just could not let last night passion end with this sick bastard screwing up the morning.

The machine picked up on the 3rd ring. He listened for the voice to come through the machine but nothing happened. The caller hung up. He decided to dismiss it maybe just maybe they would have a normal morning. He rolled over to spoon against his Judy who was sound asleep. He watched her inhale and exhale softly. Thinking to himself how far she had come, how she rebuilt her life and how would do anything to protect her. With that thought in his mind he kissed her soft supple shoulder and drifted off.

**States Attorney Generals Office**

Inspector Stephens flops a huge folder down on his desk and waits for agent Booker to come in the office.

"Well what is so important that you dragged me in this early Booker?"

"Evan Roberts is a sick twisted Son Of A Bitch just like his uncle! I think we have enough evidence to snatch his ass off of the bench and add some more charges to Evans rap sheet. Can you believe he wants me to kidnap Det Hoffs and torment her more than what she already has been thanks to him?!"

"You know the sad thing is Booker is?" Stephens asked Booker as he fingered through the file on Judy's rape.

"You mean besides the fact that Judge Roberts is actually allowed to preside over peoples lives?"

"Yes Dennis besides that. We can't tell her that she is not being stalked and that she is in no actual danger poor thing she has been through so much lately."

"I do know this Inspector I am not and I mean not confronting her or attempting to do anything along Evans train of thought! I am just gonna stick with the calls, and gifts that's it nothing more. I am just waiting for the word to bring The Jackass Judge in."

"In order to that you need to meet with Evan and you have to get his confession about his uncle leaking privileged information to the wrong people, including Det. Hoffs info. So what you need to do is visit Evan and really get him talking tell him that you figured out a way to get Judy. You know really get on his good side tell him about the deliveries you have been sending her, & the calls. I want him to open up like the Holland Tunnel. I will call ahead and let the Warden know that I have an Agent coming in undercover so you wont get blown out of the water when you go through the metals detector. I want all of this set up with Evan by the end of today."

"With pleasure I can't wait for this case to be over." he ran his hand trough his jet black hair while sighing.

"Yea you say that now, wait until we have to visit Jump Street to let them know that this was all part of an investigation. She will not be pleased in the least. Knowing that someone has the power to toy with your life is a horrible feeling and that is how she will feel so just be prepared for the negative as well as the positive."

"I will be Inspector."

_Sorry this chap is so short but it took me forever to tie Dennis in and figure it all out talk about writers block hope it goes over well:)_


	24. Chapter 24

Stand by your man

part 23

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

Judy and Tom pull into the chapel at 8 am sharp Tom turns off his engine and turns to look at Judy who was quiet this morning.

"I really enjoyed us last night Judy. You where amazing." Tom spoke softly as he took off his seatbelt.

"You where too Tom." She linked her left hand with his right. "I heard the phone ring this morning and I am just wondering what kind of crazy shit is gonna happen to me today."

"Nothing is gonna happen to you today or any other look at that seriously skanky building. No one in there is going to let him or anyone else hurt you.

"Well lets see what today hold shall we?" Tom spoke into her ear as Ioki pulled up next to them. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Good morning you two" Harry shouted from across the hood of car.

"Hey Harry" they spoke in unison. Judy walked ahead of them she didn't feel much like small talk so early in the morning.

"Well how was everything last night " Harry nudged Tom as they walked towards the chapel.

"It was amazing she had everything planned down to the tee I just wish she would cheer up this shit is driving me crazy.

"I know that this is hard on you too Tom. You are so good for Jude, and she is good for you."

"Thanks man."

"Good morning Judy it looks like Fuller gave you a mountain range of paper work to do damn" Doug bellowed as she flopped down at her desk.

"Yea I can see that" Judy did her best to keep focused on her work and not let her mind wander. Tom helped harry and Doug wrap up a case. She felt bad about not being back in the swing of things. She may have been back to work but to her she wasn't back to being a cop. Before she knew it was after 2.

Tom said on the edge of her desk as not to disturb her growing pile of forms and processing sheets. He loved to watch her work, she was diligent at her job it's a no brainier as to how she breezed through the Det. exam. He also felt bad about it. Making Det. also mean tons and tons of paperwork she is Fuller right arm now. The high speed clicking of her typewriter snapped him from his thoughts.

"Hey beautiful lets go grab something quick from Rocket Dog. You haven't eaten all day."

"I thought you loved me Tom" Judy spoke while never missing a beat with her work.

"I do why would you say that?" he asked standing back up quickly.

"Well if you love me why on earth would take me to that hole in the wall?" Judy looked up at Tom and smiled with the pencil clenched in her teeth.

"Oh where cracking jokes now babe? I am just glad to see your mood pick up from this morning baby. Come on lets go get some grub. Judy put the finishing touches on the form hanging out of the typewriter grabbed her things and went to lunch.

"I wanna drive Tom you don't have to chauffeur me around."

"You think you can handle my fine tuned automobile?" he asked while throwing the keys to Judy from the passenger side of the car.

"Hush and get in."

Judy started the car and off they went. Rocket Dog was only a 10 min walk from the chapel so Jude figured they get there in no time. They where in the restaurant for less than 10 minutes she didn't want hear Fuller mouth it was bad enough she went late. She carried there drinks and he carried the bags with there food. They parked directly across from the Dog, she was listening to him talk about the case that he helped Doug and Harry wrap up that morning neither one of them really noticed anything coming in either direction once they looked the first time from the curb. What seemed like a bolt of lightning was a all black Harley Davidson it came from nowhere. It buzzed Judy and Tom so closely that there food and drinks went everywhere. Tom scrambled to reach for Judy as she screamed. As the bike flew by tom felt his heart in his throat.

"Judy baby are you ok?"

She had flattened herself up against the drivers side of his car covered in soda.

"I am fine"she replied as she picked ice out of her blouse.

"Give me the key I am driving back get in the car!"

Tom was furious as drove to chapel in breakneck speed he kept his eyes peeled for that vehicle.

"Fuller!" He bellowed as he rushed through the chapel.

"What the hell happened to you two eat the food not wear the food"Doug joked.

"Not now penhall Judy screamed"as they burst into Fullers office.

"What is going on? Fuller demanded an answer.

By the time they left out of his office an APB had been issued and two uniforms where sent back to the scene to question the customers in the Dog. Judy went to clean herself up she was glad she always kept clothes in her locker. She sat on the bench in front of her locker and tried to figure out why everything in her life was going so wrong so fast. From the moment she made Det. Everything had been spiraling downhill. The only steadfastness was Tom. Maybe someone was trying to tell her something that this life wasn't for her. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she fumbled in her locker the locker that she hadn't been in for ages. With out her noticing her bottle of painkillers that she kept there for horrible PMS day fell on the floor. She picked them up and stared at the bottle. Thoughts entered her mind that she had never thought before. Was it really worth it really? Rape, mental and physical, harassment, torment, nightmares, the looks, the stares, the threats. What was she here for. All of these thoughts flooded her mind. She opened the bottle and poured all of the 20 plus pills into her hand. She rolled them around as she cried her tears fell in her hand, the smooth coating started to melt from the surface of the pill. In a way she felt like those pills all of her pain had worn her down to a rough raw nerve like exterior. How much can one woman take she whispered outloud thinking she was alone.

"Judy what are you doing?!" Tom had been standing there ever since she opened the bottle. She was so deep in her world she had no idea of his presence. "Babe please tell why you have those give them to me now!"he demanded towering over her.

"I wasn't gonna do she whispered but I am wondering why even bother to put up with this shit ya know Tommy why bother?" that freaked him out she never called him that. He was speechless.

"Give them to me if you weren't gonna do then you don't need these." he scooped them all out of her hand and put them in the trash. "Listen to me this is not the way out of your hard times and you know it." He slid down her locker until he was sitting on the floor in front of her knees under his chin.

"I know it's not but it is so easy ya know."

"No it's not! Why can't you realize that? Let me tell you something that no one knows except Fuller, my mom, and me."

"What" she asked while she wiped her eyes.

"When my dad died everything was a mess. We where all alone after the phone stopped ringing from friends and family, after the relatives left, and everybody returned to there happy existence. We where all alone I hated school the bills where piling waiting for my dads benefits to come from the FOP. My nightmares where non stop. My mom couldn't sleep, for weeks she would just sit up and wait like he was come in from an overnight shift or something. We knew he wasn't but still she did it. Her Dr. Prescribed sleeping pills think she could finally get some rest. Well a few weeks had past and I had the worst first day back to school everyone was all like hey Tommy I heard ya dad couldn't come and get you from the dance aww poor Tommy he didn't have a ride home boo hoo.

"Kids are mean I am sorry that you had to go through that." she spoke softly.

"Oh no its gets better Babe. So I get home that day and my mom is balling at the dinning room table with the phone in her hand. There was some mix up with my dads paperwork and his pension wouldn't kick in for another 4 weeks. She was freaking because the bills where in shutoff status. I felt like shit I was now the man of the house and here I couldn't do a thing. So I went in her room and popped like 10 of her sleeping pills. I went into the bathroom and chugged 2 handfuls of water from the sink and sat on the side of the tub and waited. Judy baby I waited to see my dad again. I figured if I wasn't there she would have to support herself. There would be no extra mouth to feed."

Tom started to cry as he told Judy his deepest darkest secret she was now completely exposed to all of Tom Hanson there was nothing left to hide from her.

"Do you know how lucky I am to be here baby?" he reached out to hold her hands

"How did... when did she... but.." She was full of questions he reached up and put his finger over her mouth.

"Listen and all of your questions will be answered."

"Ok go ahead"

"When I started blacking out which seemed like forever I fell foward and hit the floor like a ton a bricks. My mom according to her rush up to see what I had broken and found me in my own vomit. The next thing I knew I woke up in the juvenile mental ward my stomach was pumped I had the charcoal poured down my throat the whole 9. I stayed there for 6 weeks, when I saw how much shit my mom went through I felt shit. She never left my side she didn't give 2 shits about the bills, the house, nothing else mattered. I was glad to wake up alive! Yes I know that sounds cheesy Judy but my point is this if she hadn't found me in time, she would have been alone, with out neither one of us."

"Wow I never knew Tom I am so sorry that happened to you." he climbed up to take her hands and stand her up with him. He cupped her face in his hands

"Now just think if she didn't find me then, I would have never been here to find you, we would have never met, there wouldn't have been some geeky rookie fumbling around here looking like a ass. You made the man I am today. Did you think about that huh did ya?"

"No I didn't Tom I am sorry that you had to relive that horrible time in your life. You are right. I just want this shit to end baby." she rested her head on his chest.

"If you promise to never and I mean never do something like that again I will keep this between us. Can make me that promise?"

"Yes I promise."

END OF CHAPTER 23


	25. Chapter 25

Stand By Your Man

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

**Woodland State Prison**

"Yo am I glad to see you man I was starting to worry if you had got caught up or not." Evan sat close to the table as to conceal there conversation.

"I am fine better yet I am more than fine. I have driven her and her so called team crazy. They never know where I am coming from! Man this is great. I have one question before I follow through with the final step." Booker waited to see if his body language changed in any way

"I thought we covered all the bases what else do you need to know?"

"I don't to take a chance at completely throwing my life away unless I know somebody got my back ya feel me?"

"Look I told you I got you all I gotta do is call my unc you know that he pulls all kinds of strings up high judicial and shit. Remember he gave us all of Judy's info and he helped that big time embezzler who got caught red handed and he walked away."

Dennis sat back and thought to himself he knew he had everything he needed to nail both of them finally.

"Well you will be very surprised with my next move." Dennis told Evan

"That's great now go do what I hired you to do!" with that Evan and Dennis shook hands and Dennis left.

Dennis couldn't get to his car fast enough to make sure everything recorded properly that of course was to be the final nail in the dirty judge and Evan's coffin. As soon as he got in the drivers seat he pulled the wire from under his shirt and the min cassette recorder from his pocket. He quickly rewound the tape and hit play.

"YES!" he shouted to himself the whole conversation recorded without a hitch. He pulled right off and headed straight for his office.

**Jumpstreet**

Judy finished changing her clothes all the while thinking long and hard about Tom and his near death experience. She couldn't believe he went through so much during a time in his life that was supposed to be full of fun and carefree times. He shouldn't have had to bear the brunt of being the man of the house. He shouldn't have had to bury his father at such a young age, especially at such a time as the awkward years. Fathers are supposed to be there for there 16 year old sons and here he was all alone. It was then that Judy realized that if Tom went through all of that pain, anguish, torment, and loneliness, then surely she can weather this storm. With that she went back downstairs to continue her fight for peace of mind body and soul.

"Hey Hanson is Jude ok she has been up there for like a hr what's up?" Harry asked showing concern for his partner.

"She is fine Harry she was just a little shook up is all plus she had to shower to get all of the soda out of hair she will be down in a few minutes." Tom made her promise to her if she held up end of it, then he would stick by his.

"I tell you what to cheer her up why don't we go to our old hang out and pizza and beer it up just the 4 of us?" Doug walked by and caught the tail end of the question.

"Did someone mention beer? Better yet pizza and beer? Count me in!"

"Down boy down we still have to see if Judy is game." Tom mumbled to Doug as he finished up some paper work on her desk.

"I could use that and I am sure she could too now the question is will she want to?" Tom finished his sentence just as Judy slid down the pole from the upstairs locker room.

"Hey Jude we are hanging with two of Doug's friends tonight, you wanna come with?" Tom asked her while she wrapped things at her desk.

"Sure I don't mind going for pizza and beer." she looked up and it seemed they all laughed at once.

"Geez man why do I always gotta be the butt of the jokes?" Doug poked out his lip like a big ole kid.

"Because Dougie you are our big smooshie gushie teddy bear." Harry walked over to him and rubbed his belly as Doug shook his leg.

"Adam where heading out for pizza" Tom shouted as they made there way to the door.

"No I am going to be here a while see you guys in the morning!" he shouted from behind his desk while lighting his cigar from his secret stash. "Ah the place to myself now I can finish my paper work in peace."

Judy seemed to really let her hair down and forget about her troubles as did everyone else. After 4 pitchers of beer, 3 extra large meat lovers pizza's, and two rounds of pool Judy and Tom where ready to call it a night.

"Guys I really am glad I came out tonight it was like old times." Doug and Harry where going back and forth over who cheated at the last game of pool the most. The night air in the parking lot was crisp, Judy and tom walked hand in hand to his car he of course always keeping a watchful eye on there surroundings. Everyone said there goodnights and went on there way.

Not even an hour had went by and Judy an Tom where linked around each other in the bed watching tv.

"Now see baby this is how I could spend every night." Judy moaned softly as his breath brushed against her earlobe.

"Thank you Tom."

"Thank you for what?"

"For letting me in today I know that was hard for you, and I just wanted to thank you."

"You know what I figured out Judy?"

"What"

"I figured out that nothing is hard for me as long as you are by my side" He then kissed her softly on the lips, she could tell by his kiss what he wanted from her and she was more than happy to please her man.


	26. Chapter 26

Stand By Your Man

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

6 AM arrived too soon in Judy's eyes she rolled over and commenced to beating her alarm clock to death.

"Morning baby" Tom rolled over and grabbed Judy from behind and pulled back into bed.

"I hate that last night ended so soon" he kissed his way around her collar bone as she ran he fingers through his wild bed hair. She was so lost in his kisses before she knew it his lips where lightly flirting with her belly button.

"Hey cut that out we gotta get ready for work." she tried to wiggled free from his loving grasp. He rolled off of her and dragged himself to the shower while she made a pot of coffee. 8 am rolled around before they knew it and they where on the road heading to work.

Jumpstreet

Fuller was just settling in on his second cup of what resembled coffee he felt like a inept Captain unable to protect Judy in his eyes she was more than his second in command she was like the daughter he never had. His thought was broken by the phone ringing.

"Jumpstreet Fuller speaking."

"Captain Fuller this is Inspector Stephens with the Attorney General's office I am calling to set up an urgent meeting with Det. Judy Hoffs."

"Is this regarding a case Inspector? Fuller sat up and put down his coffee.

"Yes you can say that Captain. I would like to come in right away with on of my agent Dennis Booker the sooner we all meet the better this will be for everyone."

"What is this about I would like to know before you get here what does my lead Detective have to do with the Attorney General ?"

"What time would be good for you Captain? She is not in any kind of legal trouble she has done nothing wrong if that eases your mind any."

"Well no sorry it doesn't"

Fuller turned on his iciness quickly.

"How fast can you get here?"

He was now standing with a full blown attitude. If it was one thing everyone knew about Captain Adam Fuller he did not like being kept in the dark about any of his men or women it never set well with him, and whoever tried to keep him in the dark paid dearly.

"We are on our way" and with that the line went dead.

Fuller slammed down the phone and flopped in his oversized chair.

Judy went right to her desk to look through whatever paperwork waited for her. While Tom and Doug goofed off at His desk.

"Morning beautiful." Harry sat on the corner of Judy's desk.

"Hey you" she replied Judy always loved the compassion that she saw in Harry she hoped that he could find someone to share it with the way she did with Tom.

"Hey Jude look who are they?" she looked up and saw two very official looking men standing on the steps looking completely lost.

"Wow looks like the feds have come a calling." Doug whispered as he and Tom walked over to where Judy and Harry where.

"Excuse me sir can you tell me where I can find Cpt. Adam Fuller?"

"I sure can replied Blowfish. His office is right here." He walked the two men to his office door.

"Come in!" Fuller yelled from behind his desk.

The two men came in and sat down they could feel the tension in the air.

"Gentleman you will excuse me if I am a little short with you but I don't like all of the mystery. Will you please fill me in.

"All most a half an hour has gone by what are they doing in there?" Harry whispered to Tom.

"You guys are so newsy damn and you guys call us women catty ha!" she giggled as she walked to the file cabinets.

"Oh yea right like you aren't the least bit interested" shouted Doug

"Nope not a little bit and as the temporary Commander In Chief around I suggest you knuckleheads get back to work."

"Aw babe your breaking my heart pulling rank this hurts Jude." Tom walked over to Judy and whispers in her ear she in turns starts to giggle. Everyone around them rolls there eyes in disgust. "Hey don't complain I got the boss to lay off for a second so all of you guys should be glad that I have that power!"

Judy smacked Tom on the back of the head with the files that where in her hand.

"JUDY COME IN HERE NOW PLEASE"

"Aw damn what did I do as if my life hasn't sucked enough lately." she handed her files over to an officer who was nearby. "File these please officer." She asked politely

The guys where looking at Fuller trying to read his face as Judy went to his office.

"Did I do something Capt.?" she shoved her hands in her jean pockets in true Tom Hanson style.

"Have a seat Jude"

"I would rather stand Thank you." Judy could see disgust and anger in his face she knew something was wrong.

"If I may Capt. Fuller"

"Oh hell yes you may! I hope you didn't think that I was going to do your dirty work did you? You are going to tell her what you did!"

"Ok uh could someone please tell me something?"

She moved closer to Fullers desk and noticed the open file belonging to Evan Roberts which naturally contained all of her personal information about the rape. "What the hell is this doing here?" She turned and directed her anger to the two men seated at the desk.

"I asked you a question damn it answer me who are you and why are you in my business?! Adam what is this all about?"

"Tell her gentlemen tell her how you used her to seal your case against Evan and his uncle!"

"What are serious? What the FUCK is going on!" She was on the brink off screaming at them.

"Det. What your cpt is trying to say is we are from the Attorney Generals Office we have been investigating Evan's uncle for about a year. For leaking privilege information into the wrong hands. It just so happens that your case with Evan was happening within that time frame and when uh your uh..."

"My rape say it Inspector my rape!"

"Yes Det. I am sorry your rape."

"With Evan behind bars and apparently still in love with you, I went in under cover. I convinced Evan that I wanted to help him out I told him that his uncle and I had mutual friends and he brought it. With him and his uncle having no communication thanks to the restriction placed upon him, he had no way to check out my story."

"Wait this is crazy!"

Meanwhile

Tom was growing more and more curious as to why 45 min had went by and still no Jude. All he could think about was that something was wrong with her case with Evan or he escaped. Not even 10 min had went by when the chapel filled Judy blood curdled scream. Tom along with Doug, and Harry rush in His office to see Judy on top of Dennis choking him and screaming. Adam and the inspector where both struggling to pull her off him.

"Hanson get her out of here now Fuller screamed as his doorway filled with people."

"What kind of games do you people play? Do you think it's funny to fuck with my life do you? Answer me you son of a bitch? Was this some game to you? You tormented me all this time? You never once thought hey lets include them in this. They could help she might go along with it."

"Tom do you wanna know what they did I am sure you would love to know that the hours you spent worrying, not sleeping, surveillance, the man power. All for not it was all a setup a sting operation if you will just Evan's uncle. I was a piece of raw meat to dangle in Evan's eye's I was never being stalked."

Tom clenched his fist as Booker stood up to fix his clothes.

"Everybody out now!" Fuller screamed

Doug and all of the other onlookers scurried quickly.

"Judy calm down and would someone tell me why in the world you treated her like no better yet us and this whole unit like a bunch of fucking lab rats?!" Tom was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger.

"That's a good question Hanson maybe they didn't think lowly donut eating coppers could handle it what do you think Judy?" Fullers sarcasm was ringing loud and clear.

"I don't know what to think I am relived that this is truly over and more time will be added to Evan sentence, but why did you have to..."

Booker cut her off mid question "I am sorry we are sorry we never intentionally meant to make your ordeal any worse. I was never going to take it where he wanted me to." he got up from his seat and walked over to where she was he stared directly into her eyes. "

"I am so very sorry but I figured in the long run you would be much more relived to know that we got a bigger ass off of the street through Evan's stupid ass, if that makes any sense at all Detective."

"It makes complete sense I just don't like that we are all law enforcement we are supposed to stick together but you treated me like an inept victim. That agent Booker will not fly with me do I make myself clear!" she stared him down.

"Well if there is any way we can or better yet I can make it up to you please let us know."

"No she is fine." Tom interjected as he stepped in front of Booker's view don't you think you two have done enough? You just don't get it gentlemen the motive was great to nail the two of them together but it is outweighed by the shady underhanded way you did it!"

"You know Tom this isn't that much different from what you guys do everyday lie, and cover your tracks."

Hanson walked over towards the desk and sat on the edge of the desk. Fuller stood up from his seat and Judy stood next to Adam.

"First of all you don't know me so for you my name is Hanson."

"You see Dennis what we do here is nothing like what you did to Det. Hoffs we don't lie to our victims, we try to include them in every aspect that we can. We don't treat the victim like the criminal. We don't torment innocent people, and we surely as you can see stick together so on that note if we are done you two can get out off my office. Good day gentlemen I do believe you know your way out."

"Please accept our apologies Judy our intentions where good they truly where." He held out his hand for her to shake it. Before she even had a chance Tom reached in front of her and pushed it away from her reach.

"Lets go Dennis we have overstayed our welcome" the inspector made his way to the door while Dennis and Tom exchange death like glances. He turned and left the office behind his boss.


	27. Chapter 27

Stand By Your Man

_SUMMARY : THIS IS MY TAKE ON STAND BY YOUR MAN (JUDY'S RAPE ) IF SHE AND TOM WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP I LOVE THOSE TWO TOGETHER_

Fuller's office was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Both Fuller and Hanson stood there together staring at Judy as if they where trying to figure out what her reaction was. She could feel their eyes on her.

"Uh I am fine so you two can stop eyeballing me please thank you."

Tom could tell by her sarcasm that she was ok. She flopped down in one of Fuller's chairs.

"Judy are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes Captian I am fine and you know what I am going to do? I am going to look at this in a different light. I am not gonna run out in the middle paperwork, or a miss a days pay, or call out sick and hide at home, no I am just glad this whole Evan shit is really and truly done."

"That's some Bullshit they pulled Jude and we all know it!" Tom paced back and forth and wound up in the corner next to Fuller's file cabnet, one his favorite places to sulk at in Fuller's office.

"Tom listen to me look at it from my point of view. No more phone tapping, no more surveillance, no more babysitting me, or watching my very move. I am just glad it's over. Can't you see the relief that comes with this?"

"Uh if I may interject Hanson. I can see where she is coming from."

Fuller quietly made his opinion known.

"Don't get me wrong in our line of work, we always have to watch our backs, and be cautious. But this is one less stress on her and you, and all of us for that matter."

Fuller waited quietly for a response. Tom knew that they both made perfect sense, but in his mind he could not get past Dennis and his whole demeanor. There was something about him that didn't sit well with Hanson. Hanson was always the jelous overprotective type when it came to Judy. Even before they found each other in the relationship way.

"From this point on no more Evan, Dennis, and Uncle Fucker can we agree on that Tom?"

She waited quietly for his response.

"If that what you want that is what I will try to do for you."

"Thanks Tom all I can do is ask that you try. Why don't you go tell the guys that all is well."

She gave him a look that let him know all was well he could always read her body language, whether they on a tense case & undercover, or making love face to face. With that thought he and she both walked out and returned to the desks to fill everybody else in.

"Hey I tell you what Jude why don't you and Tom let us treat for some drinks tonight you know to celebrate."

"Aww that is so sweet Doug thank you. I don't mind at all do you Hanson?"

She asked him as they all stared and waited for a response.

"Naw it's sounds like a plan to me if you are up for it so am I." He knew she needed a change of hell they all needed one.

Adam, Harry, Doug, Sal, Tom,& Judy spent hours sitting at there favorite bar to most it was just a local bar but really it was the most popular wind down joint in the city for local cops. Everyone knew everyone & trusted everyone. The owner was a retired cop he along with his wife where really good friends with Jenko. So right smack over the bar was a huge picture of Jenko when he and the owner Jeff graduated from the academy together. So the gang always felt welcome and love when they went there. Adam was welcomed with open arms there too.

"To Evan Roberts!" Judy bellowed as she rasied one of her many beer bottles.

"May he forever rot right along with his shitbag uncle! Because I know I damn sure don't want to ever hear his name ever again in life! Oh yea how could I forget may he also enjoy being BIG BRUNO'S BITCH ON CELLBLOCK "E"!"

That last part was enough to make everyone roar in laughter. Poor Doug shot beer out his nose clean into Harry's hair.

Judy knew then that everything was gonna be alright she had the love and support of her partners, friends & family. She had Tom's love to forever keep her warm enticed and enthraled in him. Just then she looked up at the top of the bar and drifted into her thoughts, while Harry blasted Doug for the beer shower and Adam, Sal, & Tom looked on with amusement. She quietly in her own mind cried for him as she stared at his picture. She longed to hear his hipped out voice bellowing through the chapel. She knew he was in a better place but yet and still she knew he was with her and all of them around her table. She stood up quietly which of course caught everyones attiention at the table. She then rasied her bottle. Almost immedeatly they all followed her eyes at once they knew what she was doing. What seemed like immediatly she was joined by all of them in a toast and salute to him.

"To Captian Jenko Without him there would be no us!" she spoke clearly and loudely everyone follwed behind her.

THE END


End file.
